La princesa y la mano derecha del principe
by esmeraldaxx200
Summary: La princesa debe casarce con el principe del reino vecino, pero tiene sus sentimientos muy confusos, por una parte el principe es muy bueno, pero los gemelos empleados del principe no se quedan atrás! Pésimo Summary! RinxShiemi!
1. Y se conocieron

**HE AQUÍ MI SEGUNDO FANFIC... :) hecho para una de mis muchas parejas favoritas RIN Y SHIEMI :) *-*  
**

**Espero les guste la trama y todo, la epoca en que estan es la española, por eso se me es un poquito complicado describir las ropas jejejej xD pero ustedes ya se podran imaginar un poquitillo ;)**

**Espero les guste ! Tiene RinxShiemi YukioxShura BonxKamiki ShiemixKamiki (no yuri, sino de amistad) YukioxShiemi Bonxshiemi PEROOOO LAS PAREJAS DEFINITIVAS SON: RIn y shiemi,,,, Suguro y Kamiki ... y Shura y Yukio**

**Kamiki: Deja de hablar y que leean ¬¬**

**Esmeralda: ;( Que caracter... A LEER! ;)**

* * *

**Y se conocieron**

-Hime-sama ¿Esta lista? –pregunta una chica de cabellos morados amarrados en dos colitas

-Si, Kamiki-chan –suspira –Ojalá este día nunca hubiera llegado… -se entristece

-Tranquila Hime-san –le dice otra chica de pelos rojos con puntas amarillas –Nosotras la apoyaremos, y si ese príncipe es malo no dejaremos que se casé con usted –La anima

-Gracias Shura-chan –suspira –Pero… aun me siento muy nerviosa de conocer a ese príncipe…

-Bueno, es hora de irnos Hime-sama –dice Kamiki

-Esta bien, vamos –camina a la puerta de salida y sube a su carruaje

-Bien, yo manejaré el carruaje –dice Shura- Tu sube al lado de Hime-chan y procura que no se sienta triste –le ordena

-Sí, Shura-dono –sube al lado de la princesa

-Bien caballitos, es hora de ir al palacio del principito ese –suspira y sube -¡Arre! –grita y los caballos se empiezan a mover

**Mientras en el Palacio del Príncipe**

-Estoy nervioso –se mueve de un lado a otro- No sé que voy a hacer cuando llegue ella –no deja de moverse

-Tranquilo Príncipe –trata de calmarlo –Si no deja de moverse va a crear un hueco en el suelo -ríe

-Que gracioso estas Rin –le dice el príncipe

-Vamos Bon-sama, jajaja no se ponga tenso o ella se dará cuenta –sonríe

-Es que no entiendes Rin, nunca la eh visto… quizás sea fea y creída y molesta y… Por favor… que sea hermosa, educada y muy sonriente o me muero –suspira

-Suguro-sama –entran por la puerta otro sirviente del príncipe –Nos informan que la princesa ya salió de su palacio y debe llegar en media hora -informa

-¿Enserio? Yukio me haces muy feliz con la noticia –se sienta en su trono

-Bien hecho, Yukio –sonríe Rin

-Bueno… cuando ella llegue quiero que los dos estén a mi costado y la ayuden a bajar y todo eso… tengo que caerle bien aunque sea fea y todo… -suspira

-¿Por qué esta tan seguro de que es fea? –Pregunta Yukio

-¿No te acuerdas de mis otras prometidas? –Suspira amargo –Mi padre es ciego y de seguro esta no es la excepción-

-Tranquila Bon-sama –sonríe Rin –No tiene de que preocuparse, solo debe encontrar algún defecto como en las otras y ya –sonríe

-Tienes razón –sonríe

**En el camino hacia el palacio del Príncipe **

-¿Falta mucho? –Pregunta nerviosa

-¿eh? –no escucha la pregunta –No –pero intuye de que habla –Escuche Hime-chan, sé que es la primera vez que le presentan a un pretendiente y todo, pero debe ser fuerte por él bien de sus padres y su pueblo –frunce levemente el ceño

-Lo se Shura-san –suspira –Pero tengo un poco de miedo…

-Lo sé, y yo estaré ahí si necesita algo -sonríe

-Gracias -sonríe

-Yo… yo también –se sonroja

-Gracias Kamiki-chan -sonríe

-Hime-chan, prepárese que ya llegamos –le avisa

-De acuerdo… -suspira- gracias Shura-san

**En el Palacio **

-Suguro-sama, la princesa ya esta aquí –le informa

-Esta bien, salgamos –los tres salen a recibir a la princesa

**Salen a fuera y nadie había bajado del carruaje aún.**

-¿Eh? Aún no sale… -se impacienta

-¿Usted es el príncipe verdad? –baja del carruaje y se acerca a Bon –La princesa bajara en unos momentos -informa

-Gracias… -se impresiona, Shura era bonita, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro con un escote notablemente grande, el vestido tenía un volumen pequeño, perfecto para poder manejar el carruaje.

-…-los hermanos Rin y Yukio veían a Shura y también estaban impresionados, sobre todo Yukio.

**Se abre el carruaje y ven a Kamiki, pensando que ella era la princesa**

-¿Ella? –Pregunta Bon con cara de insatisfacción

-¿Eh? No, ella no es la princesa –dice shura notando el desprecio del príncipe –Ella es una de las ayudantes de la princesa.

-De acuerdo… -dice sin darle mucha importancia

-Kamiki, que la princesa salga de una vez –pone sus manos en la cintura

-Sí –voltea y luego baja y ayuda a la princesa a bajar

-Ah… yo… -los tres chicos quedaron embelesados por la belleza de la princesa, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con un volumen medio grande, pero lo suficiente como para salir del carruaje sin problema, y un escote pequeño.

-Este… -bajo del carruaje y se paro enfrente de Bon

-Usted es ¿Moriyama Shiemi? -pregunta sonrojado

-Si… -tiene la cabeza agachada para evitar el contacto visual directo.

-Bueno… yo… -se rasca la cabeza – ¿Le parece bien si pasamos al patio? –Pregunta nervioso

-Sí, esta… bien -

-Claro… por aquí –empieza a caminar y ella lo sigue

-Vamos –voltea ella y le dice a sus acompañantes

-Bueno… -la siguen

-Este… tus acompañantes ¿No irán? –Pregunta y sigue evitando el contacto directo

-Claro que sí, Rin y Yukio vengan –los llama y ellos se acercan

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunta Rin

-Vamos todos al patio –ordena

-De acuerdo –sonríe rin y Shiemi lo ve y también sonríe

-Sigamos entonces –no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Shiemi  
-Espera… -dice Shiemi y agita un poco su cabeza y lo mira de frente –Creo que deberíamos presentarnos antes de seguir

-Claro, lo siento tienes razón –se sonroja al verla de frente, esos ojos verdes lo volvieron loco

-Bueno, tú ya sabes mi nombre pero yo el tuyo no –dice

-Soy Ruuji Suguro, pero puedes decirme Bon –se rasca la cabeza sonrojado

-Bueno… tu dime Shiemi –sonríe –Ellas son mis acompañantes, ella es Kamiki Izumo y ella Shura –sonríe al verlas

-Hime-chan –sonríe Shura

-Hime-sama –sonríe también

-Bueno, ellos son gemelos –los señala- EL mayor es Rin –chocan los puños

-Sí, mucho gusto –sonríe y Shiemi se sonroja levemente

-Y él es el menor, Yukio –hace un amor y paz con sus manos y Yukio lo imita.

-Es un gusto –sonríe y Shiemi también le sonríe provocando un sonrojo en el de anteojos.

**Suguro iba vestido elegante, su traje era azul con adornos dorados, Rin iba menos elegante de celeste y Yukio tampoco muy elegante de un rojo oscuro.**

-Bueno… entonces sigamos –le ofrece Bon su mano a Shiemi

-Sí –sonríe levemente y entrega su mano y empieza a caminar al patio.

-Parece que se llevaran bien –sonríe Shura

-Y Bon-sama decía que era… -es golpeado por su hermano

-Se más discreto Nii-san –le susurra

-…-Kamiki les lanza una mirada de odio a los dos y sigue avanzando siempre detrás de la Hime, por si necesita algo.

-Que seria es… -dice rin

-Siempre ha sido así… desde que llegó –dijo Shura

-¿Eh? Entonces ¿no es de ahora nada más? –pregunta curioso Rin.

-No, desde que ella legó solo sonríe para con la princesa –camina seria.

-Este… me podría soltar la mano por favor –se sonroja

-Claro… lo… lo siento –se sonroja y la suelta –Ya… ya llegamos –sonríe

-Es hermoso –los ojos le brillan –Miren chicas –voltea feliz

**El patio era muy parecido a un parque, tenía una pequeña fuente en el medio, todo era verde, había un árbol enorme y en una de las ramas un columpio para dos decorado con flores celestes.  
**  
-Sí, Hime-sama –se acerca a ella y sonríe

-Hime-chan es un gran patio, pero no se compara al suyo -sonríe

-Nuestro –le guiña el ojo y sonríe dejando a los tres chicos embobados de nuevo.

-Bueno, que le parece si ¿vamos al columpio? –Sonríe tímido

-Bueno –sonríe y se dirigen al columpio

-¿A dónde vas? –la sujeta del brazo y ella voltea con el ceño fruncido.

-Con Hime-sama –se suelta del agarre

-Déjala necesita conocer al Príncipe y tenerle más confianza –dice media enojada por la actitud de Kamiki.

-…Esta bien… -suspira

-El príncipe no le hará nada malo –se enoja Rin

-Tranquilo Nii-san –le dice Yukio

-No te enojes, ella siempre la sobreprotege –trata de calmarlo

-Tsk… -frunce el ceño y ella lo ignora

-¡Ah! –Escuchan un pequeño grito y ven hacia la princesa

-¡Hime-sama! –corre Kamiki hasta el columpio en donde se encuentra Shiemi.

-Estoy bien Kamiki-chan –sonríe

-Lo siento, Shiemi-san –le da la mano pero Kamiki se pone delante de él y ayuda a la princesa, acto que molesto al príncipe.

-¿Necesita que le traiga algo? –Le sonríe

-No, Kamiki-chan estoy bien –sonríe

-Hime-chan ¿todo bien? –Le acaricia la cabeza

-Sí –sonríe –Solo me resbalé

-Tenga más cuidado –dice rin y Kamiki le manda una mirada asesina

-Lo se… -se sonroja

-Tsk… la culpa la tiene él –señala al príncipe –Por no cuidar bien a la princesa

-¿Qué? –Frunce el ceño

-Ya basta Rin, ella tiene razón debí cuidarla mejor –se pone triste –Discúlpame Shiemi-san

-No tienes porque Bon-san –le sonríe y él se sonroja

-Bon-sama… -mira rin a su viejo amigo –_Así que encontraste el amor… me alegro_-la mira y sonríe

-¿Qué miras? –Le dice Kamiki

-Nada de tu importancia –frunce el ceño

-Ya basta, Kamiki-chan –se pone seria pero no frunce el ceño

-Pero… Hime-sama -

-Tranquila –sonríe y se acerca a ella -¿Te parece si nos vamos?

-Si –sonríe

-Bien, vendremos otro día o quizás no nos veamos hasta la fiesta de compromiso –suspira y voltea a ver a Bon -¿Te molesta?

-No, si está bien para ti, lo estará para mí –sonríe

-Gracias –sonríe y él se sonroja

-Entonces pasamos a retirarnos –sonríe

-Sí… Rin y Yukio acompañen a las señoritas hasta su carruaje… -suspira- Hay algo que tengo que hacer… ¿Te molesta? –Se rasca la cabeza

-No –sonríe –Nos vemos –se despide con una seña de manos y se van los cinco

**Al llegar a la entrada donde se encontraba el carruaje**

-Gracias por todo -le dice Shura a los chicos

-Jajaja ¿Por todo? Si estaban planeadas más cosas pero será para la próxima –dice rin

-De nada –se limita a decir Yukio

-Espero que Bon-san no se haya enojado –mira hacia el palacio

-Claro que no –sonríe Rin –Dudo que lo haya hecho

-Me alegro –le sonríe y rin se sonroja y pone nervioso –Bueno fue un justo conocerlos, nos vemos

-Sí… -los dos se sonrojan y no dicen nada más

-Tsk… -sube Kamiki al carruaje

-Tsk… ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa? –reniega Rin.

-No… no te enojes con ella, tiene un carácter un poco complicado –agacha su cabeza.

-Me saca de quicio –gruñe

-Lo lamento –trata de disculparse por ella, Shiemi.

-No tiene porque Hime-sama -interviene Yukio –Disculpe las molestias de mi Nii-san

-No, está bien –suspira

-Hime-chan olvídelo y suba al carruaje –le sonríe y se acomoda en su asiento de piloto.

-Sí –sonríe –Lo lamento de nuevo

-Lo siento… yo me dejé llevar –se acerca a ella.

-No importa –sonríe y él se sonroja

-…-la mira profundamente

-…-se sonroja –Hasta luego –sube rápido al carruaje

-Claro –se exalta

-…ah… -se tropieza al subir y cae

-¡Hime-sama! –Grita Kamiki y alerta a Shura quien baja del carruaje de un salto

-Hime-chan –se preocupa

-Hime –la coge entre sus brazos y la carga -¿Esta bien? –Se miran y ambos se sonrojan

-Si… lo siento –su pulso se acelera y empieza a sudar un poco.

-No se preocupe –sonríe –me alegra haberla atrapado a tiempo -

-Sí, nosotros también, ahora bájala Nii-san –le ordena su hermano

-¿Qué? –Se sorprende- ¡Lo siento! –la baja delicadamente y retrocede

-…-se siente incómoda –Está bien, gracias por salvarme –sonríe y él se sonroja –Vámonos chicas –sube al carruaje y es ayudada por Kamiki esta vez.

-…Te tengo en la mira Rin –sonríe Shura y sube al carruaje –Nos vemos –ordena a los caballos avanzar

-Rin… -lo llaman desde la ventana del carruaje –Gracias… -sonríe y se sonroja

-Lo haría mil veces… -dice pero no es escuchado pues el carruaje ya había avanzado

-Ten cuidado Nii-san… no quiero que termines herido…-le dice y se va

-Ni yo… Yukio –se queda parado esperando que el carruaje desapareciera del todo.

* * *

**Bueno... y que tal? ... falló algo D: jajaja es mi segundo fic asi que sientan se libres de apedrearme ._. jajajaj okno.-. ;) PERO SIENTANTE LIBRES DE DEJAR UN REVIEW Y DECIRME LO MALO Y BUENO DEL FANFIC :)**

**GRACIIIIIAS! DEJEEEEEEEN REVIIIIEWWWSS! :D**


	2. Fiesta y Compromiso

**_Aqui el Segundo capitulo de mi Segundo Fanfic! _**

**_Debo agradecerle a Tsunayoshi por leer mi Fanfic y dejar un review T_T jajaja -sinolomordiahastalamuerte- Jejeje xD_**

**_Gracias por leer el fanfic espero sea de su agrado :$ y no sean timidos dejen REVIEWWWWWS!_**

**_Aclaro que Ao no Exorcist es mío! por que si lo fuera... jajaja habría mucho Rinxshiemi ! :D jajajaja :)_**

**_Bueno! Espero puedan disfrutar del capitulo! :)_**

**_Suerte: _**

* * *

Fiesta y Compromiso

Pasaron dos semanas y el día de la fiesta de compromiso llegó, ambos no se vieron en ningún momento, Shiemi por el capricho de Kamiki y Bon por esa incomodidad que tuvo con Kamiki y el no querer verla hicieron que ninguno se pudiera ver. Así la noche de la Fiesta llevada acabó en el patio de la casa de Shiemi llegó y ambos se volvieron a ver.

-Estás hermosa Shiemi-san –se sonroja

-Gracias –se sonroja- Tu también –sonríe, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con diseños dorados con un gran volumen de ancho, el escote era regular.

-Gracias –sonríe, llevaba puesto un traje elegante marrón con diseños dorados –Shura-san también se ve hermosa –alagó

-Gracias –sonríe, llevaba puesto un vestido parecido al de Shiemi, pero de color negro con detalles plateados.

-¿Y Kamiki? –Pregunto curioso pero algo indiferente

-En su alcoba, todavía no quiere venir –suspira Shura - ¿Rin y Yukio?-pregunta después de haberlos buscado con la mirada

-Ellos están en el carruaje, no quieren bajar, no les gusta mucho andar en trajes elegantes y menos en público –ríe

-Iré a buscarlos ¿puedo verdad? –Pide permiso

-Claro, adelante –le da permiso

-Con su permiso, Hime-chan ya vuelvo –sonríe y se va corriendo

-Bien -la mira irse

-Tu casa es muy hermosa –halaga

-Gracias –sonríe, el patio estaba adornado con luces, habían mesas con manteles blancos con diseños rojos y azules, todas llenas de bocaditos y tragos.

-Hime-sama –la llaman  
-¿Eh? –Voltea

-Se ve bien –sonríe

-Gracias –se sonroja –Tu también, Yukio –sonríe

-Gracias –sonríe

-Hime-sama –llaman de nuevo

-¿Eh? –Mira atrás de Yukio -¡Kamiki-chan! Me alegra que por fin bajarás –camina y la abraza

-Si… -se sonroja y corresponde al abrazo

-Parece que por fin podremos bailar –sonríe Bon

-¿Eh? –se sorprenden Kamiki y Shiemi.

-¡Esperen! –Grita exaltado

-¿Eh? –todos voltean a verlo, algunos se ríen de su ridiculez, otros solo niegan con la cabeza y otros ríen felices como Shiemi

-Lo siento –se sonroja –No quería… salir del carruaje, no me gusta esta ropa –mira a Shiemi

-Está bien –sonríe

-…-se sonroja y sonríe nervioso

-Jajaja –ríe –No sé porque corriste cuando dije eso, Rin –llega caminando divertida por lo ocurrido

-Shura-san –voltea y ríe nervioso –Yo me entiendo –se rasca la cabeza

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos y la música empezó… ¿Me concederías esta pieza, Shiemi-san? –le pregunta y le da su mano.

-Claro Bon-san –sonríe y le entrega su mano para ambos caminar al centro y bailar  
-Bien –coge su cintura y su mano y empiezan a bailar –Espero no estar yendo muy rápido-

-No… está bien –sonríe y mira a Kamiki que está enojada -¿Me haces un favor? –Sonríe

-Claro, dime ¿Cuál es? –Sonríe

-Podrías decirle a Rin o a Yukio que saquen a Kamiki a bailar –suspira –Se ve molesta… -sonríe inocente

-Está bien –sonríe –Terminamos de bailar y hablo con ellos –así terminan de bailar y él se acerca a sus fieles acompañantes

-Chicos, ¿Por qué uno de ustedes no saca a Kamiki a bailar? –sonríe irónico, jamás pensó tener que pedir algo para Kamiki, pero al fin y al cabo lo hacía solo por Shiemi.

-¿Estas loco? –pregunta asustado

-No digas tonteras, Nii-san –suspira –Y… yo no quiero sacarla

-Vamos rin, acepta –le muestra su dedo índice

-No –cruza los brazos – Ella es amargada, no pienso sacarla y punto –se va a la mesa a coger bocaditos

-¿Y ahora? –mira a Yukio –Le dije a Shiemi que uno de ustedes lo haría –se pone triste

-Lo siento, pero no pienso hacerlo yo tampoco –se acomoda los lentes

-Rayos… entonces no me queda más de otra que hacerlo yo –suspira y camina hacia Kamiki

-Suerte –lo despide con una seña con la mano

-Oye… -le habla a Kamiki quien estaba con Shiemi y Shura

-¿eh? –voltea -¿Qué?

-Kamiki-chan –sonríe resignada, ella no cambiaría

-¿Quieres bailar? –le dijo con una cara de "di que no por favor"

-No –dijo cortante

-Espera, Kamiki-chan por favor –le pidió sonriente como siempre –No te hará daño, por favor –sonríe –Por mí –le guiña un ojo

-…-se sonroja y suspira –De acuerdo –frunce el ceño

-Bien –sonríe resignado –_Demonios… casi me libro de bailar con la renegona –_piensa y coge la mano de Kamiki para llevarla a bailar.

-Shura-chan tú también deberías ir a bailar –sonríe Shiemi mientras ve como Kamiki y Bon empiezan a bailar

-¿Eh?- se pone a pensar un rato –De acuerdo –sonríe y se acerca a Yukio –A bailar –lo jala hasta el centro del patio

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? –empiezan a bailar

-Porque estabas más cerca –dan una vuelta

-Se lo llevó… -quedó sorprendido

-Discúlpala, a veces es muy impulsiva –se le acerca

-…No, está bien.. Hime-sama –sonríe y se sonroja por estar a solas con Shiemi.

-Parece que todos se divierten –sonríe

-Hime-sama –la coge de la mano –Antes de que termine la canción ¡bailemos!

-¡Sí! –grita emocionada y ambos se ponen a bailar en el sitio para no perder tiempo –Gracias por sacarme a bailar, Rin –se sonroja

-No… no tiene por qué agradecerme –se sonroja

**Mientras en otro lado del patio**

-Entonces Kamiki… ¿Qué clase de obsesión tienes con Shiemi? –ríe

-¿Qué? –frunce el ceño

-No lo sé pero parece que las quieres más de lo normal… -suspira –No me quiero burlar pero… ¿Eres… -no pudo terminar la pregunta, Kamiki le había tirado una cachetada y salió corriendo.

Casi nadie se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, Shura y Yukio si, y fuera a ver qué pasó

-¿Sucedió algo malo? –pregunto Yukio

-Sí, que soy una bestia… -mira triste al suelo

-¿Qué? –pregunto Shura -¿Por qué Kamiki salió corriendo?

-Yo… no se que me sucedió, pero le dije idioteces y se fue… Todo es mi culpa –pone su mano en su cara y la aprieta –Soy un idiota

-Debemos seguirla –dice Yukio

-No debe haber ido muy lejos, vamos a buscarla –dice Shura

-Yo voy con ustedes –voltea a verlos

-De acuerdo, no hay que decirle nada a la princesa –suspira Shura

-Está bien –se mueve los anteojos

-¡Vamos! –dice Bon y con la mirada encima de algunas personas los tres jóvenes desaparecen

* * *

**Y ¿Qué tal? Merezco que me lancen tomates? jajajaja xD Dejen un Review! :) Onegai =^-^= Me harían muyyyy FELIZ**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... n_n ... ... ... ... REVIEW!... ... ... :D POR FAVOOOOOOR! :(


	3. Pasado y Reconciliación

**ao no exorcist NO! es mío :(**

Aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiii el 3er Cap. u_u Lamento demorar tanto jajaja es que me fui de viaje ._. Pero ya volví -nomedigas- Bueno espero disfruten del capitulo :9

**Gracias por los Reviews (Y) :') **

**Si conocen a gente que le gusta el RinxShiemi y a ustedes les gusto mi Fic PASEN LA VOZ! y que dejen REVIEWS! *-***

**Shiemi: Me alegro que hayas vuelto -sonríe**

**Rin:Ya era hora ¬¬**

**Esmeralda: Cállate e_é**

**A LEER! **

* * *

Cap. 3 Pasado y reconciliación  
**  
Después de que el príncipe Bon desapareciera todos los invitados se sintieron incomodos y molestos, algunos fueron con los padres de este y le dijeron que era de muy mala educación dejar a los invitados, los padres de Bon muy avergonzados se disculpaba y otros invitados simplemente se iban.**

-Que disgusto para más grande –agitaba su abanico –No entiendo a donde pudo a ver ido mi hijo.

-Eso ya no importa, pasemos a la sala –dijo muy amablemente el padre de Bon.

-Claro –dijeron los padres de Shiemi y entraron, dejando a Shiemi y Rin solos.

**Shiemi se preocupa al no ver ni a Kamiki ni a Shura cerca, suspira y se sienta en el columpio y empieza a moverse lentamente para evitar sentirse sola y triste. Rin la mira y se preocupa al no saber qué hacer para que "su" Princesa no esté triste.**

-Hime-sama míreme por favor –la llamó y ella obediente lo observo

-…Ja Jajajaja-ríe contenta al ver a Rin en una pose extraña pero divertida -¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Se levanta del columpio y se acerca a él

-Bueno… -se sonroja- no es nada del otro mundo pero es algo complicado –sonríe –Pero yo la ayudó

-Gracias –sonríe y provoca un sonrojo en el peli azul.

**Rin se pone de pie para ayudar a Shiemi a hacer esa maniobra algo complicada como dice Rin.**

-Ponga su pie así –levanta su pierna hasta el cuello

-…-se sorprende –Este… ¿ah?

-…-se sonroja –Lo siento –deja su pierna normal –Jajaja… mejor hagamos malabares ¿Qué dice? –Sonríe

-Está bien –sonríe y se sonroja por la sonrisa de rin.

-De acuerdo… espéreme aquí por favor –corre a la casa y Shiemi suspira

**Mientras tanto Kamiki caminaba por la carretera rumbo al palacio de la princesa.**

-Estúpido príncipe –pateaba una piedrita –Como se atreve –patea fuerte la piedrita y suspira

-Hola jovencita –aparece detrás de un árbol

-¿Quién es usted? –Se pone en guardia

-Tranquila belleza –sonríe –Solo soy un viejo que pasa por aquí y que desea tu compañía

-¿Qué? –Frunce el ceño

-Jajaja –ríe mientras se le acerca lentamente

-Escuche anciano, aléjese de mi o no respondo por mis actos –retrocedía

-Jajaja –se burla – Ingenua –da unos pasos largos y coge su brazo

-Demonios –maldice –Suélteme –forcejea  
**  
Mientras en el castillo del príncipe bon**

-Ya volví –corre hacia Shiemi

-Si –sonríe

-Esto es más sencillo –sonríe

-…-sonríe

-No tiene ganas ¿verdad? –se sienta a su costado

-Lo lamento… pero tengo un mal presentimiento –coge su pecho –Como si algo malo fuera a suceder… -mira al cielo

-No se preocupe, Bon-sama y Yukio están con ellas, nada malo sucederá –sonríe  
-Rin… -sonríe –Gracias

-…De nada –se sonroja

-¿Cómo conoció a Kamiki? –deja las bolas para hacer malabares en el suelo y se vuelve a sentar en el columpio

-…-suspira –Fue hace 8 años  
**  
FLASHBACK**

**Iban Shura y Shiemi, quien iba tapada por un manto para que no la reconocieran, caminando a gran velocidad hacia la costurera para que le confeccionaran un vestido a la princesa por su cumpleaños, pero para ir hasta ella debían pasar por un lugar feo, la parte más peligrosa del reino; Nakigoe (significa llanto en japonés)**

-Entonces shura-san ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunta sonriente

-Hime-sama, ya le dije que es una sorpresa… pero tenemos que pasar rápidamente por aquí para que… -mira a los costados

-¿Para qué…? -

-Solo vamos rápido –la jalo  
**  
Mientras caminaban, una pequeña casi de la misma edad de la princesa de cabellos morados era golpeaba por un grupo de mujeres **

-Tienes que obedecernos o te devolvemos a ese hombre –reían

-Pero… -lloraba –No quiero -  
**  
Shiemi vio como la pequeña de cabellos morados lloraba y pedía que no la golpearan más, lo cual enfureció a la princesa y se zafo del agarre de Shura para ayudar a la pequeña.**

-¡Ya basta! –Grito y las mujeres voltearon a verla

-¿Quién eres tu pequeña renacuajo para decirnos que hacer? –Se acercaron a ella

-Yo… -frunce el ceño – ¡Yo soy la princesa Moriyama Shiemi! –se quitó el manto dejando ver su corto pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes –Y les ordeno que dejen a esa niña en paz -

-…-las mujeres se miraron –Como usted diga –el grupo de mujeres se retiró sin decir nada, pues sabían que si le hacían daño a la princesa serían encerradas o peor aún ejecutadas

-Estas bien –se acercó lentamente a la pequeña de cabellos morados y le sonrío

-Sí… -se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Me alegro –estiro su mano hacia ella

-…-se sonrojo y cogió la mano de la princesa –Gracias

-No tienes porque –sonríe

-Santos cielos, casi me mata de un susto, Hime-sama –se acercó shura

-jajaja Lo lamento –le sonríe

-…-sentía la mano de la princesa cálida y protectora.

-Es hora de irnos princesa o llegaremos tarde –miraba a todos lados para asegurarse de no estar en peligro

-Claro –sonríe -¿Quieres venir con nosotras? –le pregunta

-Hime-sama… -sonríe –_Tan amable como siempre _–pensó

-Yo… -miró a Shura con miedo pero ella le sonrío –Sí… -se derramaron algunas lágrimas

-Me alegro –sonríe –Tendré una amiga más -

-Gracias –empieza a llorar -

-No llores –sonríe –Ya no tendrás porqué llorar, ahora yo te cuidaré -

-…-la abraza y llora  
-Todo estará bien –sonríe y le pide a Shura que también la abrase.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunta Shura

-Soy… -se separan del abrazo –Kamiki Izumo

-Mucho gusto, Kamiki-chan, yo soy Shiemi y ella es Shura –sonríe –Y a partir de ahora seremos tus mejores amigas  
**  
Así las tres se volvieron muy amigas, shura le enseño todo lo que sabía con respecto a peleas y Shiemi todo respecto a buenos modales.**  
**  
Fin Flashback**

-Gracias al cielo mis padres aceptaron sin problemas a Kamiki-chan, claro que con la condición que fuera otra guardaespaldas para mí –suspiro

-…es… una historia triste pero con un final feliz –sonríe

-Sí… -se le escapa una lágrima -…-se limpia rápido

-…Usted es muy buena Hime-sama –sonríe

-¿Enserio lo crees? –Lo mira

-Por supuesto –sonríe

-Gracias –voltea y se tapa la cara con las manos

-¿Sucede algo malo? –se preocupa

-…-llora –No estoy segura de ser tan buena como crees –mira al cielo mientras sus lágrimas recorren su cara

-Claro que sí –frunce el ceño

-Rin… si realmente fuera así Kamiki jamás se hubiera ido… yo solo pensaba en cómo se vería Kamiki de una manera u otra pero jamás le pregunte -

-Usted solo quería ayudarla –agarró la mano de Shiemi –Quizás se sobre paso pero es normal.  
-Pero… -lloraba

-¡Shiemi! –exclama –No tienes porqué sentirte mal hiciste lo que pudiste –sonríe –Kamiki regresará sana y salva y todo será como antes-

-Rin… -lo mira –Gracias –lo abraza –Gracias por tus palabras -

-De nada –le acaricia el cabello -…-se sonroja –_Es tan tierna… me gusta _–piensa  
**  
De esa forma Shiemi se queda dormida en los brazos de Rin, mientras que en la carretera…**

-¡Suéltela! –Grito a lo lejos

-¿Eh? –Voltean

-¿No me escuchaste? –Se acerca –Te ordeno que la sueltes

-Demonios –la tira al suelo

-Au –cae

-Kamiki ¿Te hizo daño? –Le da su mano para ayudarla a pararse

-Mejor me voy –el hombre camina rápido y desaparece

-No –ignora la ayuda y se para

-… ¿Sigues enojada? –Pregunta

-Claro que sí –voltea y sigue caminando

-Espera –la coge del brazo –Lo siento… fui un tonto -

-¿Tonto? –Voltea a verlo

-De acuerdo… un idiota, estúpido, lo que quieras –la suelta

-…No me importa lo que me haya dicho… solo quiero que no le haga daño a Hime-sama o se la vera conmigo –frunce el ceño

-Jamás le haría daño a Shiemi –suspira

-No le creo –voltea de nuevo y empieza a caminar

-¡Espera! –la jala y la abraza –Enserio Lo lamento… discúlpame -

-…-se sorprende y se sonroja –Tsk… está bien –se zafa del abrazo –Nos vemos en el castillo –corre sonrojada.  
**  
Mientras corre se encuentra con Shura y Yukio que se habían puesto a discutir y los ignora para seguir corriendo pensando en porque el abrazo de Bon le había parecido casi tan cálido como el de la princesa. **  
**  
Shura y Yukio se encuentran con Bon que iba regresando al castillo lentamente mientras también pensaba en el abrazo tan repentino que se le ocurrió darle a Kamiki. Los tres caminaron juntos hacia el castillo**

-¿Pasó algo malo Bon-sama? –Preguntó curioso

-Nada, solo me disculpe y acepto –caminaba pensativo -¿Por?

-Vimos correr a Kamiki pero no nos dijo nada –le respondió

-Ni siquiera nos habló –se quejó shura

-Ya veo… -siguieron caminando  
**  
Kamiki llegó al castillo y fue directo al patio encontrándose a una princesa durmiendo en el regazo de Rin.**

-¿Qué crees que haces?-se acercó a él

-Nada malo… -trató de no pelear

-Hime-sama estoy de vuelta –se arrodillo y le habló despacio –Perdóneme por desaparecer de esa forma… debió haberse preocupado mucho por mi… Disculpe –la acaricio

-Si, ella… estaba muy preocupada por ti –frunce el ceño –Que descortés eres

-Cállate –lo ignoro y siguió acariciando a Shiemi.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWSS! del 1 al 10 que tan bueno estuvo? La verdad :( Jajaja Gracias por los reviews (Y) Bye bye ~**


	4. Los gemelos

_**realmente espero haber hecho este cap. largo ._. por que según yo lo es jajajaja :) Espero les guste el toque YukixShiemi que puse :$ Tambien ay un leve rinshiemi xD :) siempre obvio!**_

_**RIn: Pero este fic es Rin x Shiemi ! queremos más de eso VERDAD? :D**_

_**Shiemi: Rin... n/n **_

_**Rin: Shiemi... o/o ... jejeje... ;) **_

_**Esmeralda: ... YA LEAN! ;) Y DEJEN REVIEWS!**_

_**Pd: como todos saben se acerca halloween... :O asi que diganme... HAGO UN FANFIC RIN X SHIEMI de halloween? **_

_**RESPONDAN ! QUE SE ACABA EL TIEMPO ;) **_

* * *

Cap. 4 Los Gemelos  
**  
Kamiki trajo un mantón para proteger a la princesa del Frío y evitar que se enferme, después de unos 15 minutos llegaron Yukio, Bon y Shura agotados por la caminata. **

-Estoy tan cansada –se quejaba Shura mientras se quitaba los tacos.

-Pobre Shiemi-san se quedó esperándonos –se acerca Bon y la acaricia

-Creo que deberíamos subir a dormir, son cerca de las 2 de la mañana así que tenemos que descansar –se acomoda los lentes

-Yukio tiene razón ya quiero dormir –jugaba con sus tacos

-Bien, Rin ¿Podrías cargar a Shiemi-san por mí? Por favor –le pide un cansado Bon.

-Claro con gusto –se sonroja mientras la ve dormir –_Se ve tan adorable _–piensa

-Apúrate –frunce el ceño Kamiki

-Claro, vamos –disimula su sonrisa  
**  
Rin carga a Shiemi hasta un cuarto de huéspedes y la recuesta delicadamente como si tuviera miedo a romperla. Mientras Kamiki y Shura les piden a los chicos que salgan para poder cambiar a la princesa con una ropa más simple y cómoda. Los chicos salen y acompañan a Bon a su cuarto.**

-Yukio ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –Lo mira medio dormido

-Claro, dime ¿Qué sucede? –Se acomoda los lentes

-¿Podrías cuidar a Shiemi-san esta noche? Tengo una ligera sospecha de que puede enfermarse… se ve tan delicada que eso es lo que creo… -se saca los zapatos

-Claro, yo la cuido –se sonroja

-¿Y por qué Yukio y no yo? –se enoja Rin

-Porque tú ya la cuidaste además debes estar cansado y aburrido de cuidarla –se estira

-Cansado sí pero aburrido de cuidarla jamás –frunce el ceño

-…-lo mira sospechosamente –Ah…

-Ni-san creo que deberías ir a dormir –lo empuja hasta la puerta –Hasta mañana Bon-sama –abre la puerta y sale empujando a rin -

-No quiero –se queja

-Guarda silencio –le exige y cierra la puerta –Ve a dormir ni-san necesitas descansar ya mañana la verás de nuevo –hablaba mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de Shiemi

-Pues no te dejaré solo con ella… ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de tu leve sonroja hermano? –Sonríe pícaramente

-No sé de qué hablas y ya vete –lo bota.  
**  
Yukio toca la puerta del cuarto de Shiemi y es recibido por Kamiki quien frunce el ceño al verlo.**

-¿Qué quieres? –Le pregunta enojada

-Bon-sama me ha ordenado cuidar a Hime-sama –la mira serio y sin vacilaciones

-Entra –lo deja pasar –Y tú… largo –le cierra la puerta

-Tsk… no te digo nada porque… -suspira- Se por lo que pasaste –se pone triste  
**  
Mientras adentro platicaban de si era conveniente dejar a Yukio solo con la Hime, a Kamiki por supuesto que le desagradaba la idea por ella se quedaba pero estaba realmente cansada y Shura no lo veía mal pero tampoco bien. **

-Te digo que mejor no –insiste Kamiki

-No sé… -suspira

-Shura-chan, Kamiki-chan –se levanta y se queda sentada en la cama -¿Sucede algo malo?

-Hime-sama no queríamos despertarla, lo sentimos –dijo Shura

-Todo es culpa de este –señala a Yukio

-Yo solo acato ordenes –cruza los brazos

-¿Ordenes? –pregunta Shiemi

-Bon-sama me pidió que la cuide y debo obedecer -

-Si es una orden dejen que se quede –se soba un ojo –Y ustedes dos vayan a dormir, deben estar cansadas… -voltea a ver a Yukio –Pero tú también debes estar cansado –pone una carita triste

-No se preocupe, solo estaré despierto no haré esfuerzo físico ni nada muy cansado –le sonríe

-Bien –se sonroja – Entonces ustedes a dormir y gracias por la ropa –sonríe

-De nada Hime-sama –se sonroja Kamiki

-Gracias Hime-sama –se estira –Nos vemos –jala a Kamiki hacia afuera  
**  
Las dos salen y a los minutos entra Rin a despedirse de Shiemi.**

-Hasta mañana, Shiemi –sonríe sin darse cuenta que la llamó por su nombre

-Ni-san, no tutees a Hime-sama –lo regaña

-Está bien –sonríe –No tiene nada de malo tú también puedes hacerlo, pero no enfrente de mis padres porque se enojarían –ríe

-Ya vez –le saca la lengua –Hasta mañana Shiemi, descansa bien –se arrodilla a pies de la cama y le pide su mano

-Tu igual, Rin –le entrega su mano y él la besa -…-se sonroja y le sonríe

-Ya vete Ni-san –muestra un poco de celos **  
Rin sale pero no se va, se sienta en frente de la puerta por sí lo necesitan. Yukio acerca una silla a la cama de Shiemi para poder observarla mejor. Shiemi se duerme rápido y poco después Yukio y rin afuera también. Cerca de las 4 de madrugada Yukio se despierta por la mala posición en que durmió y ve si Shiemi está bien pero esta agitada y está sudando.**

-Tiene fiebre –le toca la frente –Demonios –sale y encuentra a un Rin dormido –Ni-san… que necio nunca cambias –camino rápido al botiquín y al regreso no encuentra a Rin pero no le presta atención y entra encontrándolo cogido de la mano de Shiemi –Ni-san…

-Yukio ¡rápido! –le grita  
**  
Yukio mueve su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos, cierra la puerta para evitar que se despierten y corre a curar a Shiemi.**

-Ponle esto –le entrega a rin unos paños húmedos calientes.

-De acuerdo –se los pone delicadamente pero Shiemi se despierta

-Me duele… -empieza a llorar y mira que ni Shura ni Kamiki están, en vez de ellas están Yukio y Rin.

-Tranquila –coge su mano –Te vamos a curar Shiemi –le sonríe

-Gracias –sigue agitada y aprieta su mano contra la de Rin

-No se preocupe con estás pastillas sanara rápido –le sonríe Yukio

-Gracias…Yuki-chan -sonríe

-¿Yuki-chan? –Se sonroja y sonríe

-Puedo…-se agita

-No hable… y sí puede llamar así… llámame como desees Shiemi-san –sonríe

-Sí… ajá –se pone celoso Rin.  
**  
Rin ayuda a Shiemi a sentarse bien para poder tomar la pastilla, una vez hecho eso Shiemi cayó casi instantáneamente dormida y Yukio y rin se quedaron velando el sueño de Shiemi. Mientras lo hacían hablaron un poco de porque Kamiki se había escapado y otros temas hasta que Rin sacó el tema de Shiemi. **

-Me gusta Yukio… -mira a Shiemi –Ella… Shiemi… realmente me gusta –suspira

-Ni-san… entiendo porque te gusta –sonríe –Porque después de todo a mí también… pero ambos sabemos que no podemos interferir entre ella y Bon… no podemos Ni-san –mira cuidadosamente a Shiemi

-Lo sé… lamentablemente lo sé –se sienta en el suelo y Yukio en la silla.  
**  
A las 7 de la mañana se escuchan voces desde el comedor por lo que Rin decide ir a ver y ve que son los padres de Bon y Shiemi tomando el desayuno muy temprano, Rin llega a escuchar que ambas parejas saldrán y no volverán hasta la noche, él ve apropiado decirle a los padres de Shiemi que ella se encuentra con Fiebre pero al decírselos ellos solo le piden que se hagan cargo de ella y que ya a su vuelta la verán, todo esto se lo dice a Yukio y él simplemente se decepciona más y más de los padres de Bon que son tan distraídos e indiferentes con su hijo y ahora también se decepciona de los de Shiemi. Rin decide ir a bañarse y Yukio se queda a vigilar a Shiemi.**  
**Después de que Rin se fuera, Shiemi se despertó.  
**  
-¿Te encuentras mejor? –Se sonrojo al tutear a Shiemi

-Sí y todo gracias a ti y a Rin –sonríe

-No fue nada –sonríe

-¿Sabes algo de mis padres? –sonríe

-Yo… -lo miro tan feliz que él no pudo decirle la verdad –Creo que salieron…

-Ya veo… ni siquiera les importa si siguió aquí o no –suspira

-No es eso… quizás tenían algo importante que hacer –la trata de animar

-No… ellos siempre han sido así… -suspira- Siempre que me enfermaba le decían a Shura que se hiciera cargo de mí… -sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas

-Shiemi-san… -quiere abrazarla pero no lo siente correcto  
-A bon-sama… también le pasa algo similar, pero él lo ignora –sonríe tratando de animarlo

-Pero… él es hombre, Yuki-chan… a las mujeres nos gusta más que nos engrían y cosas así –sonríe y las lágrimas se le caen

-Shiemi-san –frunce el ceño – _Al demonio la voy a abrazar _–y la abraza para que pueda desahogarse

-…-se sonroja y llora

-Todo va a estar bien –le acaricia el cabello

-…-por un momento ella recordó cuando Rin le dijo lo mismo y la consoló –Gracias… –se separa del abrazo y le sonríe a Yukio –…Yuki-chan

-Sí… -se levanta y escucha la puerta abrirse

-¡Hime-sama! –Las dos entran preocupadas –Rin nos contó que estuvo hoy en la madrugada con Fiebre -

-Sí, pero gracias a él y Yuki-chan estoy mejor –sonríe

-¿Yuki-chan? –Las dos se miran extrañadas

-Jajaja… -sonríe

-Pero está mejor ¿verdad? –Se arrodilla para preguntar

-Sí –sonríe –No tienen de que preocuparse -

-¡Shiemi! –se le forma una gran sonrisa al verla mejor – ¿Ya estás mejor? –Corre y se arrodilla junto a Kamiki

-¿Cómo te atreves a tutear a Hime-sama? –Frunce el ceño

-Tranquila renegona, ella me dio permiso ¿verdad? -

-Sí –suspira –Saben que ustedes también pueden llamarme por mi nombre –sonríe  
**  
Shura y Kamiki se miran, suspiran y terminan riendo. Saben que ella no descansará hasta que ambas la llamen por su nombre, después de todo no las considera sus guardaespaldas ni sirvientas, las considera sus hermanas.**

-Gracias… Shiemi-san -se sonroja

-Nunca cambias… Shiemi-sama –cruza los brazos

-Chicas… -se sorprende –Creo que no –ríe  
**  
Después de reír un rato, Kamiki le dice a Shiemi que le traerá el desayuno para lo cual Rin y Yukio ofrecen su ayuda, al principio lo duda pero acepta ya que no es muy buena en el tema de la cocina como Shura. Quedaron en el cuarto Shiemi y Shura, quien se había dado cuenta las miradas de Rin y Yukio hacia Shiemi… aquellas miradas era de dos enamorados que aún no le expresaban sus sentimientos a esa persona especial mientras que Shiemi los miraba con confusión como si no supiera a cuál de los dos elegir, ella necesitaba saber si Shiemi sentía algo por alguno de los dos o sólo los veía como amigos. **

-Espero que terminen llevándose bien –sonríe

-Shiemi-sama… -se acerca a la ventana y mira el patio –Ustedes… ¿Siente algo por Bon-sama? –no desvía su mirada de afuera

-… ¿Sentir? ¿Por Bon? ¿Algo? –se quedó quieta y pensativa –Tu sabes que debó llegar a sentir algo aunque no quiera… Shura –suspira

-Eso lo sé… pero… ¿Aún no siente nada? –la mira

-No –responde cortante

-Y… ¿Qué hay de los gemelos? –abre una ventana

-Pues… Yuki-chan es muy amable –sonríe –Comprensivo pero creo que algo serio –se soba los ojos –En cambio Rin –se sonroja –él es… divertido, amable, gracioso, se preocupa por todo y también es comprensivo y muy arriesgado creo yo –sonríe y habla con una voz emocionada.

-¿Siente algo por alguno de los dos? –le dice sin rodeos

-Quizás… a Yuki-chan lo acabó de conocer mejor y me parece una gran persona pero… -juega con sus dedos –No creo sentir nada por él.

**Un momento de silencio se forma en el cuarto, Shura observa el patio mientras piensa y Shiemi se siente incómoda al no saber que más decir.  
**  
-Creo que se olvidó de Rin –cierra la ventana y se acerca a ella

-Pues… -tartamudeo –Yo… rin… -no sabe que decir- No estoy segura… la verdad… cuando estoy con Rin siento mucha alegría pero al mismo tiempo siento que algo malo podría por ser él tan arriesgado… pero aun así me encanta su compañía –se sonroja

-Shiemi-sama usted sabe que me preocupo mucho por usted y le pido que por favor ordene sus sentimientos, recuerde que esta su reino de por medio… odio decírselo pero tiene que pensar de alguna manera más en eso… -se arrodilla para hablarle

-Shura –la acaricia –Gracias por siempre ayudarme –sonríe –Te prometo que trataré de arreglar mis sentimientos y enamorarme más de Bon-

-Lo siento –coge la mano que estaba acariciándola

-No tienes porque –sonríe  
**  
Después de un rato Kamiki junto a Yukio entran con una bandeja con el desayuno, Rin había ido a ver a Bon ya que no había salido de su cuarto y eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana. Toco la puerta y nadie le contesto, volvió a tocar y respondieron: "**_**Pase"**_** y Rin obedeció y entro. Bon estaba sentado en una silla mirando hacia el cielo, pensando en lo ocurrido ese día en la madrugada, ¿acaso ese abrazo significo algo para él? Por ahora ni él lo sabía. **

-¿Sucede algo malo? –entro rin sonriente como siempre

-No… -silencio –Rin… ¿Te gusta alguien? –suelta la pregunta sin rodeos

-¿Eh? –se exalta por la pregunta -¿Por.. porqué la pregunta? –traga saliva

-Curiosidad… -suspira –Estoy confundido… Yo… realmente pensaba que Shiemi podría llegar a gustarme… y no digo que no… pero… -frunce el ceño –Creo que siento algo por Kamiki –voltea a ver a Rin, que estaba con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? –traga saliva –Bon… pero te casaras –aprieta sus manos en puños –Con Shiemi… no puedes engañarla –frunce el ceño

-No… Jamás –suspira –Sólo estoy confundido…

-Eso espero… Permiso –sale y cierra la puerta con enojo.  
**  
Bon se queda pensando en lo que dijo Rin, él también espera estar solo confundido y arreglar sus sentimientos para no caer enamorado de la persona equivocada. Mientras Rin camina enojado pensando que Bon podría lastimar a Shiemi y eso lo enoja mucho. Sin darse cuenta había estado dando vueltas fuera del cuarto de Bon y alguien se reía de él. **

-Jajaja –reía –Rin… ¿Qué haces? –se le acerca sonriente

-¿Eh? –sale de sus pensamientos y ve a la persona que se ríe de él -…!Shiemi! –exclama al verla y se sonroja –Lo siento… ¿Me hablabas?

-Sólo quería saber ¿Por qué das vueltas? -

-¿Vueltas?... –estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de que daba vueltas –Yo… pensaba –pone una cara seria

-¿Está todo bien? –se preocupa

-No… es decir ¡Sí! –sonríe –No te preocupes –ríe -¿Qué haces vestida? ¿Saldrás? –cambia de tema

-Pues… Yuki-chan me dijo que lo esperará y que vendría con una sorpresa para mí –sonríe

-Yukio… -frunce el ceño -

-¿Pasa algo? –nota el ceño fruncido de rin -

-No… -suspira y ve la alegría de Shiemi al esperar la sorpresa de Yukio –_Si ella… es feliz yo también lo seré –_piensa –Yo esperaré contigo –sonríe

-De acuerdo –se alegra al tener cerca a Rin

* * *

ENTONCES? :) *-* UN REVIEW MINIMO NO CREEN? :)

Rin: oeee... no se si cuenta pero... YO QUIERO FANFIC DE HALLOWEEN!

Bon: yo tambien... siempre y cuando salga :3

Shiemi: Si! Esme-chan haz un fanfic ^^

Esme: Por mi normal (Y) pero eso tambien depende del público! ASÍ QUE DEJEN REVIEW!


	5. Sorpresas (I)

Bueno lamento la demora ... es casi últimos días de colegio MIS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS! D: -simucholesimportará- Bueno Gracias por los reviews y por esa gente que se a metido a leer (Y) Gracias a Archer-kun por sus reviews! jajaja lee cuando me enamoro (Y) es ichiruki y parace que te gusta el ichiruki jajajaja :)

Rin: Oe... deberías promocionarnos a nosotros no al ichiruki ¬¬

Shiemi: !Rin!

Rin: ... ok no digo nada... -simedasunbeso-

Shiemi: ¿ah?

Rin: NADA! A LEER!

* * *

Sorpresas (I)  
**  
Yukio aparece con un gato en brazos, lo cual sorprende a Rin y alegra a Shiemi.  
**  
-¡Qué bonito! –corre hacia Yukio y acaricia al gato, que aún era un cachorrito.

-Se llama Kuro –sonríe

-Es muy lindo ¿Puedo cargarlo? –Sonríe

-Claro, adelante –se lo entrega

-Habla… -le susurra Rin a Yukio -¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Que te importa –lo deja hablando y se va donde Shiemi -¿Te gusta? –Sonríe

-Me encanta –acaricia al pequeño minino

-¿Vamos a jugar al patio? –Le dice Rin para no sentirse olvidado

-Me parece bien –sonríe Shiemi  
**  
Shiemi, Yukio y Rin bajan a jugar al patio con el pequeño gatito. Rin trae una cuerda para jugar con él, luego se la presta a Shiemi y a Yukio. Shiemi estaba muy feliz y al parecer la fiebre se le había ido por completo. Mientras ellos jugaban shura y Kamiki ya se habían alistado y salieron a buscar a la princesa encontrándola con los gemelos y el gatito.**

-¿Un gato? –Dijo Kamiki con una ceja levantada

-Sí, se llama Kuro –sonríe mientras juega con el pequeño animal –Lo trajo Yukio para animar a Shiemi –voltea a verla y le dedica una sonrisa

-¿Enserio? –Dice Shura –Muchas Gracias Yukio –agradece y se acerca al gatito –Es un lindo gatito –sonríe y lo acaricia

-No tienes por qué agradecerme lo hago con mucho gusto –le sonríe a Shiemi y Shura siente un raro calor cerca de su pecho

-_…Me arde…-_ignora el momento, mirando hacia otro lado y ve a Bon acercarse a ellos.

-Bon-sama me alegra que se haya levantado –se para Yukio para recibirlo.

-Gracias, lamento haberme levantado tan tarde –se acerca a Shiemi –Buenos días Shiemi-san –sonríe  
-Buenos días Bon-san –sonríe -

-¿Un gato? –Pregunto curioso –Que bonito –se agacho para acariciarlo

-¿Verdad que sí? –Dice Rin –Yukio lo trajo

-¿En serio? –Miro a Yukio -¿De dónde sacaste a este pequeño? –Seguía acariciándolo

-En la madrugada, mientras volvíamos, lo vi –acariciaba al pequeño –Pero se escapó y pensé en buscarlo después y se me ocurrió que sería un buen distractor para Shiemi-san –sonríe

-Entonces tenemos que vacunarlo si queremos quedarnos con él –dice Shura

-Exacto –se acerca a la Princesa -¿Se encuentra mejor, Shiemi-sama? –Pregunta

-Sí, gracias Kamiki-chan –sonríe

-¿Estuviste mal? –se sorprende

-Así es, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse –sonríe para no preocupar a Bon –Rin y Yuki-chan me cuidaron toda la madrugada –les sonríe y ellos se sonrojan

-Cuanto lo siento, debí haber estado contigo –coge la mano de Shiemi

-No era necesario Bon-san –sonríe y pone su otra mano encima de la de Bon –Ellos hicieron un buen trabajo

-Gracias chicos –les agradece –_Demonios… por mi confusión no pude atender bien a Shiemi-san… pero Yukio y Rin… ¡Rin!... quizás él está… _-mira a Rin para luego ver a Kamiki y sonrojarse levemente.

-Bueno, creo que al pequeño Kuro le toca su baño –sonríe Shura–Por cierto… ¿Por qué Kuro? –le pregunta a Yukio

-Ni idea… solo se me ocurrió –sube los hombros

-Bueno, entonces yo y Kamiki le daremos un baño con agua tibia y ustedes dos se encargaran de darle de comer –señala a Yukio y Rin.

-¿Y nosotros? –dijo Shiemi

-Mejor que Yukio se encargue de su caja de arena y yo y Shiemi podemos darle de comer –dice contento Rin  
-O mejor ustedes dos ven lo de la caja de arena y yo y Shiemi lo de su comida –dice Bon cargando a Kuro

-Claro… también puede ser así –ríe nervioso

-Entonces que sea así –frunce el ceño y coge de la mano a Shiemi para llevársela

-Tsk… ¿Qué demonios le pasa? –Frunce el ceño Kamiki

-¿Celos? –Ríe divertida

-…-suspira- Vamos a conseguir la arena Yukio –se va

-¿Otro celoso? –Sube una ceja

-Jajaja… -ríe nervioso -¿Cómo crees, Shura? –Se va

-Vamos a lavar al pobre gato de una vez –se va también

-¿Qué les pasa a todos? –Suspira –Al menos tu pequeño no eres así –sonríe y corre tras de Kamiki.  
**  
Bon le enseña a Shiemi una receta para gatos, dicha receta es balanceada y perfecta para el pequeño minino. Mientras en el patio Kamiki y Shura sufrían por bañar a Kuro, el pequeño era muy escurridizo y era casi imposible meterlo a la tina. Por otro lado Los gemelos se dedican a recolectar arena sin piedras ni nada, ambos están serios, sobre todo Rin.  
Al terminar Shiemi y Bon de preparar la comida del pequeño se dirigen a ver cómo va su baño pero se encuentran con que ninguna ha podido meterlo al agua.**

-Es sorprendente –dice agitada –Ese minino no se deja agarrar por nada –se sienta resignada una peli rojo con rayitos amarillos en las puntas.

-Déjenme a mí –sonríe – Kamiki y tu pueden descansar

-Claro que no, Shiemi-sama –dice la peli morado. – Usted ha estado mal podría recaer

-¡Pero! –hace un puchero  
**  
Bon también piensa que no debería meterse, podría recaer y eso no es bueno. Kamiki y Bon tratan de bañar al gato pero es imposible, Kuro se oculta tras de Shiemi y llegan los gemelos con la arena en una caja.**

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta Yukio sorprendido  
-Jajaja –ríen los 4

-No podemos bañar a Kuro –se levanta Shura –Es muy escurridizo y además araña feo –muestra los arañazos del "indefenso" Kuro.

-¿Enserio? –Se acerca Rin al gato –Ven Kuro –lo llama y el pequeño salta a él -¿Qué te parece un buen baño? –Rápidamente el gato volvió con Shiemi

-Jajajajajajajaja –rieron todos

-Vamos yo y Rin te bañaremos –se agacha y le sonríe  
**  
El pequeño minino empieza a retroceder pero resignado se deja atrapar por Rin. Al principio todos se negaron a que Shiemi agarre agua pero finalmente aceptaron por la necedad de la princesa.**

-No te preocupes Kuro-chan –lo acaricia –Será rápido

-Así es pequeño amigo –sonríe y lo mete despacio al agua  
**  
El pequeño dio un maullido de frío pero en poco tiempo se acostumbró al agua fría, Rin se negaba a que Shiemi tocara mucha agua, así que ella solo tenía que enjabonarlo mientras rin lo enjuagaba. Shura fue a preparar el almuerzo especial para la princesa y Yukio el acompaño. Bon se sentó en el columpio mirando como Shiemi y Rin de momento en momento se miraban y se ruborizaban lo cual le provocaba algo de celos pero también miraba a Kamiki quien miraba perdida el cielo.**

-Una última enjuagada y terminamos pequeño –le dice dulcemente Shiemi y provoca un fuerte rubor en rin, que no pasa desapercibido por Bon ni por Kamiki.

-Listo –sonríe –Ahora te tenemos que secar… -los dos se miraron y rieron

-Pero no tenemos toalla –ambos dijeron y seguían riendo  
**  
Kamiki rápidamente fue por una y se la entregó a la princesa.**

-Gracias Kamiki-chan –sonríe

-Shiemi-sama usted sabe que puede llamarme por mi nombre –sonríe

-Claro… Izumo-chan –ambas sonríen y Kamiki se sienta un poco lejos siempre cuidando a la princesa.

-Ten cuidado Shiemi –le dice y le entrega a Kuro

-Lo sé –coge delicadamente al pequeño y lo seca

-No demoramos mucho ¿Verdad?–sonríe y acaricia a Kuro y por accidente toca la mano de Shiemi, provocando un sonroja en ambos

-No… -dice Shiemi  
**  
Yukio vuelve para avisar que el almuerzo está listo y pueden pasar a la mesa. Shiemi le encarga a Kamiki que por favor le dé de comer y que después lo deje durmiendo en su cuarto. Kamiki obedece y se lo lleva a la cocina, Bon decide después de pensarlo bien compensar su error con ella y la sigue. Rin y Shiemi se van a la mesa dejando a Yukio, quien pensaba en porque Bon había ido tras de Kamiki.**

-_Sé que ella ya lo perdono… entonces ¿Por qué la sigue? –_se queda pensando hasta que es llamado por Shura para que la ayude -¡Ya voy! –y corre en su ayuda.  
**  
Rin y Shiemi entran al comedor, mientras Bon habla con Kamiki.**

-Acompáñame… podemos ir después de almorzar –le pide

-No creo que sea correcto –frunce el ceño –Usted está cortejando a la princesa –voltea a ver al gatito

-Pero no haremos nada malo… sólo te llevaré ahí, verás el lugar y volveremos –sonríe –Nadie se dará cuenta –insiste –Déjame compensarte –suspira

-Yo… -duda –_Quizás… a Shiemi-sama le daría gusto que vaya… que me distraiga pero ¿Con él?...-_piensa –Está bien… pero tiene que ser rápido -aclara

-Hecho –sonríe y se dirige al comedor  
**  
En el comedor se encontraban Shiemi y Rin esperando a los demás para empezar a comer. Bon se sentó junto a Shiemi quien estaba sentada al lado de Rin cosa que molesto a Bon pero estaba más concentrado en llevar a Kamiki a **_**ese**_** lugar. Pronto llegaron Shura y Yukio con los platos servidos, Yukio se sentó al lado de Rin y shura seguido de Yukio y al poco tiempo llegó Kamiki y se sentó al lado de Bon.**

-¡A comer! –Gritó Rin

-Tranquilízate Rin, recuerda que los sirvientes pueden avisar a mis padres que comes aquí –suspira  
-Lo lamento Bon-sama –ríe  
**  
Todos comenzaron a comer, Nadie habló durante el almuerzo pues aparte de que se morían de hambre todo estaba delicioso.**

-Gracias por todo… este… -miro a Kamiki quien lo ignoró-Pasó a retirarme tengo algunas cosas que hacer –sonríe y se va

-¿Qué le pasa a Bon-san? –pregunta Shiemi y provoca un enojo en Shura, Yukio y sobretodo Rin.

-Nada… -se pará de su asiento –Disculpe Shiemi-sama debo retirarme, estuvo delicioso –estaba nerviosa jamás le había mentido a Shiemi y está sería la primera vez –Gracias –sale rápido hacía la cocina.

-Tsk… -frunce el ceño Rin –_Esto no me gusta para nada…_-suspira –Shiemi ¿qué te parece si salimos afuera? –Sonríe

-Ammm… -seguía pensando en Kamiki –Claro… me parece perfecto –disimula sonreír –Iré primero a ver a Kuro-chan… -se para –Gracias Shura-chan, Yuki-chan, Rin –sonríe y se va

-Escucha Rin… Yukio y yo seguiremos a esos dos… -suspira –Tu quédate con ella y distráela, sácala a pasear ya tu ve… pero no dejes que se preocupe –se para y se va.

-Está preocupada ¿verdad? –Suspira

-¿Quién no? Nii-san… -suspira

-Tienes razón… -frunce el ceño –Mucha razón

* * *

Un review para esta humilde escritora T_T :3


	6. Sorpresas (II)

**Lamento la demora xD Gracias por los comentarios! :) **

* * *

Sorpresas (II)

Kamiki y Bon se encuentran a fuera del palacio. Kamiki aun no puede creer que le haya mentido a la Princesa y se siente cada vez más culpable.

-Bueno… vamos –le dice Bon y empieza a caminar

-Espera… yo no creo estar segura de esto… es decir… ¿Por qué yo y no ella? –trata de no verlo a los ojos

-Sé que estás confundida… -se detiene y suspira-Y no eres la única… prometo que te explicaré por que a ti y no a Shiemi-san pero… cuando lleguemos al lugar –sigue caminando

-Mmm… Está bien –lo sigue.  
**  
Mientras ambos caminan a una distancia considerable, Shura y Yukio los seguían camuflados por los árboles y arbustos del camino. Kamiki empezaba a aburrirse de caminar tanto y por fin Bon le da la señal para cambiar de ruta.**

-¿Falta mucho? –le pregunta

-No te preocupes, solo unos cuantos pasos más y llegamos –le responde sin mirarla

Por ese camino todo era más verde y agradable, a comparación del camino medio seco y apagado por el que iban antes. Finalmente Kamiki y Bon entraron a una cueva hecha debajo de un árbol enorme y hermoso que estaba lleno de vida. Al principio debían bajar algunos escalones y luego encontraron un pequeña laguna y todo a su alrededor era verde y lleno de flores.

-A Shiemi-sama le encantaría este lugar –sonríe

-¿En serio? –voltea a verla –Entonces algún día la traeré –se sienta debajo de un pequeño arbolito –Ven siéntate –le pide

-Estoy bien parada –camina observando las flores y las plantas –Entonces… digame el motivo por el cual me trajo aquí…

-Pensé que te lo había dicho… quería compensar mi error –se para y se dirige a la laguna y sonríe –Aquí venía con mi hermana mayor cuando la hacía enojar… -mira su reflejo en la laguna –Pero… ella fallecio y desde entonces no he vuelto a venir… -suspira y se agacha para tocar el agua

-Lo lamento… -lo mira triste desde su sitio y se recuesta en un árbol –

-Quize traerte aquí por que te hice… más que enojar, sentir mal –suspira –Y pensé que este paisaje te haría olvidar ese mal momento –voltea y le sonríe –Pero parece que no fue así –suspira y cae rendido en el pasto

-Supongo, pero igual gracias –se sienta debajo del árbol

-¿Eh?... –sonríe –De nada  
**  
Mientras ellos hablan, Yukio y Shura estaban ocultados en unos arbustos.**

-No creo que hayan venido a hacer algo malo –le dice Yukio a Shura

-Creo que tienes razón… pero… -frunce el ceño –Me choca que ella no confíe en Shiemi-sama -

-No es eso Shura-san, quizás prefirió no decírselo… ¿no te parecería raro que ambos salgas? –se acomoda los anteojos –Quizás quizo evitarle un problema a Shiemi-san

-Pero… tsk… -toma aire –

-Además desde que conozco a Kamiki, siempre a demostrado admiración y respeto a Shiemi-san no creo que la engañe –sonríe –Así que mejor vámonos, Shiemi-san debe estar preocupada por nosotros -

-Más te vale que tenga razón cuatro ojos… Vamonos –ambos se retiran cuidadosamente  
**  
Mientras tanto en el palacio de Suguro, un indeciso Rin no sabe a donde llevar a Shiemi, así que decide llevarla a pasear**

-Será un paseo corto, pero trataré de que te diviertas Shiemi –sonríe y la ayuda a subir al carruaje.

-Muchas gracias, Rin –le dedica una sonrisa a rin y él inmediatamente se sonroja.

-¡Vamonos! –sube al carruaje y ordena a los caballos avanzar –Shiemi… ¿no tienes ese sentimiento de que nos olvidamos de algo?

-Ammm… curiosamente sí, Rin -

-Bueno ya lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos –ríen ambos  
**  
Paseando por varios lugares que ni ella ni Rin conocían, dieron por accidente a una pequeña laguna y el agua provenía de una hermosa Cascada.  
**  
-…-estaba maravillada por el paisaje y no podía ni hablar

-¿Te gusta verdad? –sonríe

-Rin… es maravilloso –sonríe –Gracias por traerme aquí –le da un beso en la mejilla y se acerca a la cascada

-Fue suerte… -estaba sonrojado -¡Esperame! –corre tras de ella

-El paisaje es hermoso… es una hermosa cascada –voltea y sonríe

-Pero no están hermosa como tú –susurra

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Rin? -

-No… -se sonroja –Nada Shiemi… -ríe nervioso y la observa

-…-Shiemi también se queda mirando a Rin.  
**  
Ambos se quedan mirando un rato, mientras Kuro, quien se había colado en el carruaje, persigue a un insecto llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes que intenta detenerlo y por accidente los tres terminan cayendo al agua.  
**  
-¡Shiemi! ¿Estás bien? –nada hacia ella

-Sí, no te preocupes ¿Dónde está Kuro? –ambos lo buscan con la mirada y lo encuentra ya en la orilla moviéndose para secarse-

-Parece que el pequeño nos ganó –ríe Rin

-Sí –ríen

-Vamos a la orilla, Shiemi –la coge de la mano

-Sí… -se sonroja

-¿Eh? –la suelta –Lo… lo siento… -ríe nervioso –Vamos –nada hasta la orilla seguido por Shiemi

-Lamento que nos hayamos mojado –se disculpa

-¿Eh? –ríe –No tienes porque Rin, de hecho yo quería meterme y ahora que estoy mojada no le veo el caso de que no entremos –se para y le sonríe

-¿Eh? ¿Segura? –se levanta

-Sí, solo déjame sacarme este vestido -

-¡¿Eh?! –se exalta y se pone rojo

-Tengo otro vestido debajo, sonso –le guiña un ojo y se va a cambiar detrás de un árbol

-Ah… -cae al suelo y Kuro se sube encima de él –Solos… estoy solo con ella Kuro… bueno contigo pero tú eres un gatito –ríe  
**  
Mientras Rin espera a que Shiemi se cambie, Kamiki y Bon estaban sentados debajo de un árbol mirando la laguna y algunos peces saltando en ella.**

-Creo que deberíamos irnos –dice Kamiki

-Sí, los demás deben estar preocupados… -responde Bon –Pero sinceramente me quedaría aquí todo el día mirando la laguna… me da mucha paz –suspira

-Lo sé –se levanta –Pero tenemos deberes fuera de esta cueva que debemos cumplir –empieza a caminar hacia la salida

-Oye –se levanta rápido -¡Esperame! –corre tras ella

-Rápido, no quiero que Shiemi-sama se preocupe por mí –sube los escalones y  
tropieza por accidente cayendo así atrás –Ahhh…

-¡Kamiki! –la coge de la cintura y la salva -¿Estás bien? –se sonroja al tenerla tan cerca

-Sí… -se siente nerviosa al estar tan cerca  
**  
Ambos se quedan mirando un momento hasta que Kamiki reacciona y se intenta alejar pero Bon lo evita.**

-Tenemos que regresar –frunce el ceño

-…Lo sé… es solo que… -se acerca más a Kamiki

-…¿Eh?... –se sonroja –Al… -trato de terminar la frase pero un inconsciente Bon la besa y ella solo abre los ojos ante la impresión.  
**  
Aunque al principio Kamiki se resistía poco a poco cedió y cerro sus ojos, no paso mucho tiempo y se separaron por falta de aire y Kamiki lo empujo provocando que cayera por todos los escalones hasta el primer piso. **

-¡Estás loco! –exclamo –No debiste hacer eso… -frunce el ceño –Acabo de traicionar a Shiemi –cae al suelo y las lágrimas salen

-…-la mira y se desploma –Todo es mí culpa –cierra sus ojos y suspira –Sólo mía…  
**  
Ambos se quedaron sin hablar ni moverse, Kamiki estaba furiosa con Bon y consigo misma pues termino aceptando el beso en vez de alejarlo rápidamente. Bon pensaba que había acabo con la poca confianza que Kamiki le profesaba.  
Definitivamente estaban confundidos y enojados. Al mismo tiempo Shiemi le pedía a Rin que la llevará hasta la cascada para poder sentir el agua que cae de ella, pero Rin se negaba era muy peligroso y no quería poner en peligro a su Princesa.**

-Por favor, Rin –le rogaba pero Rin se negaba -¡Rin! –hace un puchero -¡Te ordenó que me lleves a la cascada! –frunce el ceño

-¿Eh? –se sorprendió –_Se enojo… se ve bien con ese vestido blanco… _-empezó a delirar con la belleza de Shiemi, que llevaba un vestido blanco simple y corto con un pequeño escote que siempre traía bajo sus vestidos elegantes.

-¿Entonces? –le pregunta

-Hecho… vamos, pero debe permanecer a mi lado para que no le pase nada –sonríe

-Sí… -se sonroja

-Bien, a nadar –se mete primero y luego entra Shiemi –De acuerdo, primero iremos lento y luego tendrá… -se sonroja –Que cogerme de la mano… -traga saliva

-De acuerdo –dice tiernamente

-Bien –sonríe  
**  
Poco a poco se adentran más y más a la laguna y se acercan a la cascada.**

-Bien, Shiemi, dame tu mano –le entrega la suya

-Ah… sí –agarra la mano de Rin y ambos se sonrojan

-Bien… sigamos –ambos siguen nadando hasta llegar por fin a la cascada –Ten cuidado, la fuerza con que cae podría lastimarte-

-Está bien, Rin –agarra cuidadosamente el agua y sonríe -

-_Que bonita… _-sujeta más fuerte la mano de Shiemi y ella se sorprende

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta preocupada

-No, nada… -la suelta –_Jamás seré más que un amigo para ti… ¿Amigo? –piensa y _suspira –_Quizás ni eso soy para ti, Shiemi _–se aleja un poco

-¿Eh? –se sorprende –_Rin… _-piensa y trata de acercarse a él pero algo la sujeta del pie -¿Ah? –trata de sacar su pie pero no puede -

-¿Pasa algo Shiemi? –se percata de que algo malo sucede

-No puedo mover mi pie –forcejea

-¿Qué? –toma aire y se sumerge en el agua y observa que una planta se enredó y sale a la superficie a tomar aire –Demonios… una planta –se agita –Tranquila yo me encargo –se sumerge de nuevo y trata de sacar la planta pero es difícil –Demonios –sale en busca de aire -

-Rin… -se preocupa –Lo siento… -se encoge de hombros

-¡No! –grita –Está bien –sonríe y se sumerge de nuevo –_Siempre te protegeré Shiemi… ¡Siempre! ._-piensa y con todas sus fuerzas saca la plata y sale a tomar aire -¡Listo! –sonríe

-Gracias Rin… -lo mira y se acerca a él –Gracias –se apoya en su pecho

-Eh… -se sonroja y la abraza –De nada Shiemi… -la abraza más fuerte -

-Rin… yo… -oculta su rostro

-¿Eh? –la coge de la cintura y la alza un poco para ver su rostro -¿Pasa algo malo? –sonríe y sonroja al ver sus ojos brillar

-No, simplemente soy muy feliz Rin… -se acerca a él, acortando su distancia

-Shiemi… yo también soy muy feliz cuando estoy contigo –sus rostros están demasiado cerca –Yo… -la besa  
**  
Al principio ambos son tímidos y se sonrojan pero luego poco a poco ambos tiene una pelea de lenguas en donde Rin tiene lleva la delantera, finalmente se separan por falta de aire y al darse cuenta de su error se separan rápidamente.**

-¡Lo siento! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo

-…Esto no… -se sentía avergonzada de haber besado a Rin.

-No… no tienes la culpa Shiemi…-suspira –Yo tengo toda la culpa… -agacha su cabeza

-No… ambos tenemos la culpa –agacha la cabeza para mirarlo –Volvamos a casa… -nada hasta la orilla y se va a cambiar  
**Al llegar al palacio, Shiemi, Rin, Bon y Kamiki se encontraron. Ninguno tenía ganas de hablar, estaban metidos en sus pensamientos e ignoraban a los de su alrededor. Shura y Yukio salieron al percatarse de la presencia de Shiemi y Bon, y se preocuparon al verlos tan preocupados.  
**  
-¿Por qué no pasamos al jardín? –habló shura y los demás solo caminaron hacía el jardín si pronunciar palabra -¿Qué les sucede a todos? ¿Es una broma o algo?  
¿Será que se han puesto de acuerdo? –se preguntaba

-Tranquila, ya lo entenderemos cuando empiecen a hablar… si es que empiezan a hablar… -suspira –Vamos –camina y ella lo sigue

-¡Hablen! –se desespera –No puedo seguir viéndolos así… sin hablar ni reír… -suspira

-Lo lamento Shura-dono… Shiemi-sama… Con permiso –hace una reverencia y se va

-Kamiki –frunce el ceño y ve a Bon

-¿Qué? –mira a shura quien lo observaba

-Nada –se acerca a Shiemi que estaba sentada junto a bon en el columpio –Con permiso –sigue a Kamiki

-Shura-chan… -la ve irse y suspira

-¿Les pasa algo a ustedes dos? No se ven del todo bien… -se acomoda los lentes

-No quiero hablar –frunce el ceño y se va

-¡Espera Nii-san! –lo ve irse –Bon-sama ¿No dirá nada? –voltea a verlo

-No… -se para –Me voy a mi cuarto

-Pero… -se queda sorprendido –Tsk… De casualidad Shiemi-san ¿Sabes que les pasa? –se sienta junto a ella

-No… bueno quizás sí… al menos a Rin… -mira el cielo lleno de nubes blancas y suaves a simple vista

-¿Qué le sucede? –se preocupa

-Bueno… este… -mira el cielo –_Se lo digo ¿o no? Qué pasa si piensa mal de mí… ¿qué hago?... -_

* * *

**Shiemi le dirá lo que pasó a Yukio? Ustedes que dicen? :3**

Dejen un Review! Y comentenme que tal les parecio la historia~ Gracias! 


	7. Sentimientos al descubierto

**Lamento la demora =^-^=**

Espero disfruten de la lectura ! (: 

* * *

Cap. 7.- Sentimientos Al descubierto

Shiemi dudaba en decirle la verdad a Yukio, mientras este esperaba la respuesta de ella.

-¿Shiemi-san? –pregunto preocupado al verla pálida -¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Sí –sonríe y suspira –Yuki-chan… Rin esta algo distante por lo que paso hoy en la cascada… -desvía su mirada

-¿Cascada? –Pregunta -¡Ah! El lugar a donde te llevó a pasear ¿Qué pasó ahí? -

-Pues… -suspira –Yo quería tocar la cascada y Rin me llevó hasta ella… ahí me trabe con unas plantas y él me ayudó… después –se sonroja –Tuvimos un acercamiento para luego… -deja de hablar

-¿Luego? –Pregunta curioso

-Para luego besarnos… -termina de decir

-¿Ustedes… se besaron? –Abrió los ojos como platos –No puede ser –frunce el ceño molesto por que Rin traiciono a Bon y además estaba Celoso.

-Pero… no todo es su culpa… es decir yo también tengo la culpa por haberme acercado tanto… -agacha su cabeza

-No, Shiemi-san –le coge un hombro –Estoy seguro que el único culpable es Rin –frunce el ceño y se acomoda los lentes –Yo hablare con él y lo pondré en su lugar, no te preocupes de nada Shiemi-san –sonríe

-Pero… -lo mira preocupada –Ya te dije que no solo fue él, yo también tuve la culpa, Yuki-chan –mira al cielo –No le eches toda la culpa a él –el viento sopla y revolotea los cabellos rubios de Shiemi y oscuros de Yukio.

-Shiemi-san –la atrae hacia él –No tiene de que preocuparse, lo regañare pero tendré en cuenta que no todo es su culpa… aunque sigo pensando que si lo es –La abraza

-Yuki-chan –se sonroja al tenerlo tan cerca y se deja llevar abrazándolo.

**Shura caminaba rumbo a ver a la princesa y se encontró con la escena de ambos abrazándose, trató de no darle importancia pero mientras más se acercaba más le dolía, así que decidió regresar en otro momento. Shura no aceptaba estar enamorada de Yukio, lo veía muy serio y pegado a las reglas, aunque ella actuaba de esa forma en realidad no lo era. Shura era rebelde, contestona, muy buena peleadora, pero por Shiemi ella se comportaría bien.  
Shiemi y Yukio se separan dejando un pequeño rubor en ambos, luego de eso Yukio le propone a la princesa ir a caminar por el palacio, pues ella no conoce todos los pasadizos de este, ella acepta y ambos se van.  
Mientras Shura caminaba algo distraída y se encuentra con Bon.  
**  
-Shura… -la saluda y trata de evadirla pero ella lo coge de un brazo

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa? –le pregunta con una sonrisa en la cara

-A ningún lado… Ahora suéltame –frunce el ceño

-Escuche… -lo suelta –Ya se todo lo que pasó entre usted y Kamiki; y le voy avisando que mañana temprano nos vamos de aquí, no voy a permitir que usted de burle de Shiemi-sama –frunce el ceño

-No es lo que crees… aquel beso sólo fue… -mira al piso –Por favor no me separes de Shiemi –la mira de frente –Es cierto que me equivoque pero te pido otra oportunidad, te prometo que no fallaré de nuevo –le suplica

-Tsk… ¿Usted no quiere a Shiemi-sama, verdad? -

-Este… -desvía su mirada

-Usted lo hace por sus padres… y eso es muy cobarde –frunce el ceño –Si no quiere cazarse con ella entonces no lo haga –grita furiosa –…Lamentablemente ambos están en el mismo problema, si ella se va sus padres la matan… así que solo por eso no nos iremos, pero al menos prometa que no será infiel –le exige

-Está bien lo prometo –ambos extienden sus manos y se dan un apretón.  
**  
Shiemi y Yukio caminan por el pasillo de los cuartos de Rin, Shura, Kamiki y Yukio. **

-Aquí dormimos, cada uno tiene su habitación –le muestra cada uno, menos el de Rin  
-¿Por qué no me muestras el de Rin? –Dice curiosa

-Pensé que no querías verlo –dijo sin miedo

-…Ah… claro –voltea 180° su cabeza para evitar que Yukio no vea su sonrojo

-¿Por qué no quiere ver mi cuarto? –Aparece detrás de ambos

-¿Eh? –ambos se sobresaltan y voltean a ver al dueño de la voz.

-¡Ni-san! –Grita enojado –No nos asustes de esa manera –frunce el ceño –Pudiste habernos causado un infarto –le riñe

-Tranquilo –ríe y mira a Shiemi quien lo ignoraba –Oe Yukio… ¿Qué hacen?

-Le muestro a Shiemi-san los lugares que todavía no conoce –le sonríe a Shiemi y ella corresponde provocando celos a Rin.

-¿Los puedo acompañar? –Sonríe

-Lo siento Ni-san, pero otro día será –coge la mano de Shiemi y comienza a caminar rápido

-¡Alto! –Coge la otra mano de Shiemi y la jala

-¿Eh? –Mira Shiemi a Rin -¿Qué haces?

-No quiero que te alejes de mí –frunce el ceño y provoca un sonrojo en la rubia.

-Suéltala Ni-san –frunce el ceño y jala más fuerte

-¡No! -grita

-¡BASTA! –Se libera de ambos asiendo que ambos se caigan –Inmaduros –frunce el ceño y se va  
**  
Ambos se paran y se sienten mal por haber tratado a Shiemi como un juguete. Caminan tristes hacia el cuarto de Bon y entran, encontrando a Bon mirando el cielo desde su ventana sentado en su mecedora (si suena raro pero está en una mecedora para viejitos) **

-¿Bon-sama está bien? –Pregunta preocupado Yukio

-Sí, solo miraba el cielo y las nubes –suspira -¿Qué hacen ustedes?

-Nada –dicen ambos y suspiran –Pasábamos por aquí y decidimos entrar –dijo Yukio

-No se les escucha muy animados ¿Paso algo? –dijo sin voltear a verlos

-Algo así –dijo Rin y le contaron lo que sucedió con Shiemi

-No puedo creer que le hayan hecho eso a la pobre –dijo Bon ya volteado y mirando a los gemelos que estaban sentados en la cama de Bon.-Tienen que disculparse cuanto antes… -suspira –Como yo debería hacerlo con Kamiki… -dice triste

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes? –Dijo curioso Rin

-Si… realmente estoy arrepentido… en realidad me siento prisionero de mis sentimientos… no puedo escoger libremente a quien querer y ahora me enamore sin querer de alguien a quien no puedo amar… -empieza a balancearse en su silla

-Estás insinuando que te enamoraste de Kamiki ¿Verdad? –dijo rin frunciendo el ceño –Engañas a Shiemi –dijo muy enojado

-Lo lamento Rin… sé que me dijiste que no quería que la lastimara… pero mis sentimientos… no puedo controlar lo que siento por Kamiki… y después de ese Beso… -suspira

-¿Beso? –Frunció el ceño aun más -¿Te diste un maldito beso con la cejona? –Estaba hecho un demonios -¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –trata de acercarse pero Yukio lo detiene

-¿Qué haces? Y ¿Por qué te quejas? Si tú eres igual –lo suelta y Rin cae de rodillas al suelo

-Yo… -miraba deprimido al suelo

-¿Igual? No entiendo… -dijo Bon sorprendido por lo que escucho

-Díselo Rin… él merece saberlo –frunce el ceño –Hazlo… -dice autoritario

-Tsk… yo… -mira a Bon con total confianza en lo que diría –Yo besé a tu prometida… a Shiemi –dijo sin vergüenza

-…Ya veo… -suspira –Quizás debería enojarme… pero no eres peor que yo… dime… aquel beso… ¿Fue correspondido? -

-…-Rin miro sorprendido a Bon e igual Yukio –Sí… -soltó el peli azul.

-Ya veo… ¿Se enojo contigo? -

-No lo sé… es decir… después del beso ambos dejamos de hablarnos y pues… no sé lo que siente o lo que piensa después del beso… -suspira –Realmente quisiera saberlo –suspira

-Pues después de lo de hoy dudo que quiera hablarte e igual a ti Yukio –dijo Bon muy tranquilo en su mecedora. -¿Qué sientes por ella…Yukio? –dijo voltean a mirar el cielo

-Yo… ¿Qué siento por Shiemi-san?...Nada… -se sonroja –Solo… ella es… bueno… -se pone nervioso

-Yukio… ¿Acaso tú? –se levanta y mira a su gemelo tan pálido que le da miedo -¿Estás bien? -

-Si… me tomo por sorpresa la pregunta… eso es todo… -suspira –Me gusta… Shiemi-san me gusta y mucho.

-Y ¿Shura? –Pregunto sin voltear

-¿Shura? Ella es una buena amiga, solo eso –dijo sin más el pelo negro.

-¿Seguro? –Dijo parándose de su sitio –Yo lo he decidido… -volteo y miro a sus viejos amigos –Dejaré el compromiso que tengo con Shiemi… y conquistaré a Kamiki –sonríe decidido

-¿Estás loco? –Dijo Rin –Escucha… creo que primero deberías pensarlo… es decir se que lo has hecho pero… tus padres… los padres de Shiemi… ¿Has pensado en ella? –Frunce el ceño

-Sé que suena egoísta… pero, eso es lo que quiero hacer -suspira

-Por favor Bon-sama –habla el menor de los gemelos –Es cierto que quiere a Kamiki pero… Shiemi-san saldrá lastimada… sus padres podrían hacerle algo o no sé… pero sé que acabaría mal ella e incluso Kamiki –suspira –Dele tiempo al tiempo, poco a poco entenderá que a veces debemos sacrificar lo que queremos para que aquello que queremos sea feliz –dijo Yukio triste

-Yukio… -dijeron Bon y Rin

-Gracias –sonríe Bon –Ustedes dos… no sé qué haría sin ustedes –sonríe y los tres se dan un fuerte abrazo _–Son como mis hermanos _-piensa  
**  
Mientras en el cuarto de Shiemi**

-¿Todo bien Shiemi-sama? –Pregunto preocupada Shura

-¿Eh? –Se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos –Sí –finge una sonrisa

-mmm… -no le cree del todo -¿Y ti que te sucede? –Refiriéndose a kamiki

-Nada… -dijo secamente

-…-frunce el ceño -¡Basta! –Grito molesta –Ustedes tienen algo y no quieren decírmelo… ¿Acaso no pueden confiar en mí? –se sienta enojada en la cama de Shiemi.

Shiemi seguía parada viendo el patio y kamiki estaba recostada en la pared cerca a la ventana, ambas voltean a ver a Shura.

-Al menos yo… no quiero hablar de nada… -dijo Shiemi

-ni yo –dijo kamiki

-De acuerdo… si no quieren decir nada me largo –frunce el ceño –Pero si quieren hablar y desfogarse no vengan conmigo –dijo y se puso de pie dispuesta a irse pero alguien la cogió del brazo, sorprendiéndola- ¿Eh? ¿Shiemi-sama? –Dijo al ver a la princesa aferrada a su brazo -

-Hablaré… -dijo sin más

-Y yo la escuchare –le sonríe y ambas se sientan en la cama -¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno… no sé qué pensaran… pero… -se sonroja –Me… creo que… me… gusta… Rin… -dijo algo (muy) avergonzada

-¿Eh? –dijeron sorprendidas Shura y kamiki que aún estaba recostada en la pared.

-¿Habla enserio? –Sonríe- ¿Eso la tenía tan preocupada? –Sonríe

-Sí… es decir… ¿No está mal?... además… también me gusta Yuki-chan –se encogió de hombros

-Yukio… -suspira y sonríe –Que bien… -dijo apenada

-¿Dos?... –dijo Kamiki en susurro pero se le escucho

-Tu no deberías hablar –frunce el ceño Shura y Kamiki evita verla a la cara

-¿Estás enojada con Izumo-chan? –Pregunto inocentemente

-¿Eh?... Algo así… -sonríe Shura –Pero… dígame como así… se dio cuenta… -tenía miedo de preguntar y saber la razón por la que Yukio le gusta.

-Pues… yo y Rin… fuimos a una cascada… -suspira –Y nadamos… -dijo cortando algunas o casi todas las partes de lo que había sucedido –Y… nos… be-besamos –se sonrojo

-¿Qué? –dijeron ambas y se quedaron en shock por unos segundos -¿Habla en serio? –Dijeron ambas de nuevo y kamiki se acercó a ellas

-Sí… -empezó a sollozar –Luego… volvimos a casa sin hablar… -las lágrimas rebeldes caían sin más por las mejillas de la rubia siendo limpiadas por Kamiki.

-Y entonces hablaste con Yukio… y él te abrazó –frunció el ceño celosa.

-Sí… -noto el ceño fruncido de Shura y le causo curiosidad -¿Celos? –Soltó sin pensar

-¿Eh? –se quedó sorprendida y sonrojada -¡No! –grito enojada

-Lo siento… yo… me pareció… este… nada… -dijo avergonzada  
-…Quizás… -se sonroja –No sé… -gruñe –Me confunde… él… me agrada pero… no sé si me gusta o solo es que me parece muy buena persona… es amable, comprensivo y buen amigo… -suspira

-Lo estás… estás enamorada –sonríe alegre Shiemi –Lamento… que me guste también, pero no me interpondré entre ustedes –sonríe y kamiki se encoge de hombros -

-¡No! ¡Yo no estoy enamorada! –Grita y se tapa la cara –Quizás me gusta y ya… pero ese extremo es demasiado –dijo

-Jajajaja ok –sonríe -¿Sucede algo Izumo-chan? –Sonríe

-Yo… yo… no puedo más –se sienta de rodillas en el suelo frente a Shiemi -¡Discúlpeme Shiemi-sama! –Dijo sollozando

-¡¿Qué sucede Izumo-chan?! –Pregunto una preocupada Shiemi dejándose caer al lado de su amiga

-Yo…yo… -era acariciada por Shiemi –yo… -la miro a los ojos y recibió una cálida sonrisa de parte de Shiemi –Yo… lo besé… -agacho la cabeza –Es decir… él me besó pero… yo… no me… me… yo me deje llevar… -lloraba

-No entiendo ¿Con quién te besaste? –Dijo sin haber entendido mucho de lo que dijo kamiki

-Se besó con Bon-sama –dijo sin más Shura, dejando sorprendida a Shiemi y muy avergonzada a Kamiki

-¿Qué? –dijo en shock

-Lo siento Shiemi-sama –lloraba aún más que antes –Yo no… -su respiración era agitada

-Tranquila –coge una de las mejillas de la peli morado –Si yo besé a Rin… aun estando comprometida con él… entonces él tiene el mismo derecho –sonríe –No te sientas culpable -

-Pero… es que… -se sonroja y limpia las lágrimas

-¿No me digas que…? –dijo asustada Shura -¿Qué te gusto el beso? –dijo enojada

-Yo… -se sonroja

-…-Shiemi esperaba la respuesta pero luego se arrepintió –Déjala… -se sonroja -¿Te gusta? –sonríe una divertida Shiemi

-¿Eh? –dijo con los ojos abiertos -¿Gustarme? –arqueo una ceja -¡No! –dijo negando con la cabeza

-Jajajaja –ríe Shiemi –No te preocupes –sonríe –No hay nada de malo en que te guste Suguro-kun –sonríe

-Pero… pero… -trataba de entender porque Shiemi le decía eso ¿Acaso no le importaba que él la engañara? -¿Acaso… no le importa? -

-No… bueno sí… es decir… no me afecta mucho que a Suguro-kun no le guste –sonríe –Además… así no me siento tan mal de no corresponder a sus sentimientos -

-…Incluso así me niego a creer que me guste él… -dice una sonrojada Kamiki

-Jajajaja, incluso aunque lo niegues se te nota –sonríe y suspira

-Bueno… ¿Quiere tomar un tesito? –sonríe divertida Shura

-Sí –sonríe -¿Vamos Izumo-chan? Vamos a tomar té –se levanta y le extiende su mano

-Sí –responde feliz y coge la mano de Shiemi para levantarse

-Las quiero mucho chicas –se sonroja –Ustedes son muy importantes para mí –sonríe

-Y usted… Y tú para nosotras Shiemi –dice Shura

-Sí –confirma Kamiki y las tres se van a tomar te

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Situaciones Incomodas

**HOLAAAAAAASSSSS REALMENTE LAMENTO LA DEMORA! NADIE ME DEJA REVIEW T_T Y PIENSO QUE NADIE LEE D: PERO HACE POCO UNA PERSONITA :D COMENTO Y ME DEVOLVIO LAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR *-* GRACIAS (Y)**

Espero les guste el cap. de hecho no me satisface mucho por que es algo corto :$ ! Pero en 2 semanas actualizare de nuevo *w* Cap. 9 .- !Kiss me! xD jajaja es... bueno no puedo decirselos :D jajaja Espero les guste el cap. :$  


* * *

Cap.- 8 Situaciones Incomodas  
**  
Pasó aproximadamente una semana desde que los chicos y las chicas hablaron de sus sentimientos y ahora se podía ver a una sonriente Shiemi pasear por los pasillos mientras pensaba seriamente en lo hablado ese día.**

Pov's Shiemi

**  
Realmente me gusta Rin… Yuki-chan también pero… pero a Shura-chan le gusta y no quiero interponerme en cuanto a Suguro-kun… no tengo ningún sentimiento por él. Quizás estoy siendo un poco dura pero no quiero ilusionarlo… aunque dudo que lo esté haciendo.**

Pasear por estos pasillos siempre me calman, son tan largos y hermosos~

Me dirijo a donde mi madre para hablar con ella y ver si puedo cambiar su opinión sobre mi compromiso con el príncipe Suguro-kun aunque conociéndola se negará y eso me pone muy triste.

**  
La puedo ver sentada y leyendo… no quisiera interrumpir pero es necesario debo hablarle sobre mis sentimientos.**

-Madre –la llamo atentamente y con calma

-¿Qué deseas Shiemi? –me pregunta sin mirarme

-Bueno… yo… quería hablar sobre… mi compromiso con Suguro-kun –dije con miedo

-Pues… no hay nada de qué hablar así que retírate y resígnate a casarte con Suguro-sama –me dijo con desprecio y me fui  
**  
Realmente ya me he acostumbrado a que me trate de esa manera y en algún momento a ellos se les salio que yo solo nací para casarme con un buen príncipe y juntar los reinos para que ellos se puedan librar de esa molesta carga y yo hacerme de esta. **  
**  
Fin Pov's Shiemi**  
**  
Sin ánimo de nada, Shiemi se dirige a la cascada que visitó con Rin.**

-Que cansancio… no debí venir sola… y mucho menos a pie –suspira y se sienta a observar la cascada  
**  
Mientras Shiemi observaba detenidamente el bello paisaje que se le presentaba, un peli azul se encontraba mirando la laguna formada por la cascada indeciso de si debería meterse para refrescarse un poco y olvidarse de todo y de todos… menos de ella, por supuesto.  
**  
-Bien… lo he decidido, me meteré a refrescar un rato –sonríe y se saca la ropa –Ya que no hay nadie… quizás… -sonríe divertido y se despoja de lo último que le quedaba en el cuerpo.  
**  
Y saltó al agua haciendo que Shiemi voltee pero no vea a nadie y piense que o fueron los peces o fue su imaginación. **

-Me meteré al agua –sonríe y se saca su vestido elegante quedando en uno más simple y blanco.  
**  
Al entrar al agua empieza a nadar un rato lentamente mientras Rin va nadando rápidamente hasta que ambos sin darse cuenta chocan.**

-¡Au! –Gritaron al unísono

-¡Rin! –Se sonroja al verlo

-¡Shiemi! –se sonroja también y luego recuerda que esta desnudo completamente –Yo… adiós –se mete debajo del agua y nada lo más rápido posible dejando a una Shiemi confundida y media molesta

-Rin… -hace un puchero y decide irse al castillo  
**  
Shiemi estaba sumamente enojada con Rin y este no sabía cómo demonios había llegado Shiemi a la cascada. Cerca del castillo Rin llama a Shiemi para contarle el porqué de sus actos pero ella lo ignora haciendo enojar levemente a Rin y hacer que la coja del brazo y la pegué a su cuerpo **

-¿Puedes tranquilizarte y escucharme, por favor? –Dijo medio molesto y con un leve fruncido

-…-se sonrojo por la cercanía y solo asintió con la cabeza

-No fue mi intención rechazarte… pero… -se sonroja –No podía permanecer cerca de ti… -

-¡¿Por qué?! –hace un puchero y muestran sus ojos tristeza ante lo dicho por el peli azul

-Fácil… -toma una bocanada de aire y –Estaba desnudo –suelta

-… ¿eh? –se sonroja -… ¿En serio? -

-Sí… no pensé que estuvieras en la cascada… así que… me metí desnudo… lo siento –acaricia la cabeza de la rubia

-No… no está bien… lo siento yo… por haberme enojado sin haberte escuchado primero -

-No importa –se abrazan

-Vamos al castillo –sonríe

-Claro, vamos –ambos caminan sonrientes con rumbo al castillo  
**  
Mientras ellos caminaban, Shura le había pedido a Yukio para entrenar un rato ya que estaba realmente aburrida y no tenía nada interesante que hacer.**

-¿Te rindes? –sonríe orgulloso Yukio quien iba ganando

-¡Nunca! –sonríe y corre hacia el  
**  
Yukio esquiva con rapidez el golpe que Shura intento plantarle en la cara para luego intentar darle un golpe en el cuello pero gracias a las habilidades de Shura eso no sucede y lo coge del brazo.**

-¿Sorprendido? –Sonríe orgullosa -¡Gane! –grito jalando a Yukio por los aires e intentarlo a ventar

Si, intentarlo pues en el último momento la cogió con su otro brazo y ambos salieron volando cayendo Shura encima de Yukio en una pose algo comprometedora haciendo que ambos se sonrojen.

-Mu… muévete –se sonroja Yukio  
**  
Antes de que Shura hiciera algo Rin y Shiemi habían llegado para encontrarlos en una posición comprometedora.**

-¡Yukio! ¡Es muy temprano para hacer cochinadas! –Le grito divertido a lo cual su hermano lo fulmina con la mirada sacando a Shura de esa posición y dejándola a un lado

-¡No es lo que estás pensando! –grito enojado

-Como tú digas Yukio –ríe  
**  
Mientras los gemelos peleaban, Shiemi ayudaba a pararse a Shura. Y en otro lado, dentro del castillo, en la cocina para ser más precisos se encontraba Izumo quien había terminado de prepararle la comida a Kuro y se dirigía a buscarlo.**

-¿Dónde estará? –Pregunto mientras salía con el plato de comida en la mano –Quizás deba empezar por arriba, quien sabe y quizás este en el cuarto de Shiemi-sama –dijo y subió las escaleras –Kuro… Kuro… -llamaba Kamiki hasta que oyó un sonido proveniente del cuarto de Bon-  
**  
Izumo trago saliva y decidió tocar para asegurarse de que no haiga nadie y poder sacar al gatito de ahí pero recibió un **_**"Adelante" **_**entro y en menos de un segundo cerró la puerta de nuevo.**

-¡Idiota! –soltó Izumo molesta

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pensé que eran Yukio o Rin! –dijo Bon del otro lado de la puerta

**Bon no se imaginaba que quien tocaba era Izumo así que la hizo pasar y dejar que lo vea semidesnudo pues solo llevaba una toalla que rodeaba la parte de abajo.  
**  
-Dejaré afuera la comida para Kuro –la dejo en el suelo y salio corriendo

-Claro… -suspiro y miro al pequeño gatito que jugaba con una canica –Eres un gatito muy problemático ¿lo sabías? –sonríe y se sigue cambiando

-Miau –fue lo único que dijo el mínimo y siguió su deber de jugar con la canica

**Continuará…..**

* * *

**Merezco reviews *w* ? *-* almenos un bonito o algo D: o ahora si no actualizo nunca? ._.**

Por cierto... no crean que esto será fácil :D muy prnto aparecera alguien malo *u*


	9. ¿Kiss me?

**Realmente siento no haber actualizado antes! Estoy en vista de entrar a la universidad y no puedo darme el lujo de estar escribiendo, así que espero puedan entenderme~**

Gracias a los que siguen mi fic *e* eso me hace muy feliz :) Y espero dejen un review por este cap. (Y) GRacias por su sintonía -error- xD por leer (Y)

Espero les guste el cap. :P 

* * *

**9_ ¿Kiss me?**

Despues de los muchos inconvenientes incomodos, nuestros protagonistas se dirigieron a la sala a conversar encontrándose en el camino a Suguro quien iba en busca de Kamiki para arreglar las cosas.

-¡Buenos días Bon-sama! –saludo rin

-Hola Rin, Shiemi-san ¿Han visto a Kamiki por aquí? –pregunto mirando a todos lados

-No, ¿Es muy urgente? Quizás este afuera –dijo Shiemi sonriendo

-Sí, la iré a buscar, con permiso –dijo y salio en busca de la peli morada

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado Rin? -

-Pues… ni idea –suspira –_Más le vale que no engañe a Shiemi _ –pensó  
**  
Ambos se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron mientras Suguro encontró a Kamiki sentada en el columpio mirando al cielo**

-¿Puedo sentarme? –pregunto suguro y kamiki solo asintió con la cabeza -¿Sigues enojada verdad? -

-Por supuesto –frunce levemente el ceño

-No… no es para tanto Kamiki -

-Tsk… -gruño –Pero fue incomodo tonto –suspira -

-¿Perdóname si? –sonríe

-Ya que –dijo sin mirarlo

-Bueno… ya que te molesta mi compañía… me iré –se levanta y mira de nuevo a kamiki, suspira y comienza a irse

-Espera –lo coge del brazo –Estoy… aburrida… quédate y conversemos… -dijo sin mirarlo

-Claro –sonríe y se sienta de nuevo –Es relajante mirar al cielo ¿Verdad? –suspira

-Sí… -sonríe –Cuando era pequeña y antes de que mi madre muriera… -dijo un poco melancolica –siempre me decía que cuando estuviera enojada, triste o simplemente aburrida mirara al cielo –sonríe y mira las nubes –Que aunque todo este mal siempre habría una forma de resolver los problemas pero para encontrar la solución debes estar en calma y pensar con claridad, por eso mirar al cielo te da paz –suspira –O al menos a la mayoría –ríe levemente

-…-se sonroja al verla reír –Sí… es cierto, el cielo y las nubes te dan muchas paz –sonríe y mira al cielo –Sobre todo cuando no hay nada que te evite mirarlas -

-Sí –sonríe y se miran por un momento provocando el sonrojo de ambos –Kamiki… -la llama sin dejar de mirarla

-Hmp… -responde y traga saliva -

-Yo… -se acerca poco a poco a ella

-¿Tú? –no se mueve de su lugar y no reacción hasta que Suguro posa sus labios en los de ella sobresaltándola un poco

**De esa manera, Suguro logra besar a Kamiki quien poco a poco sede y ambos empiezan a tener un beso cálido y suave que se convierte en uno más fuerte y lujurioso, Suguro pide permiso a Kamiki para explorar y ella inconscientemente entre abre la boca dejando que la lengua de Suguro entre y provoque a la de Kamiki a jugar un rato.  
**  
-Mgh… -dejo salir un leve gemido haciendo que Suguro sonría en medio del beso y la cogiera de la cintura para atraerla un poco más  
**  
Pero ante el movimiento de Suguro, Kamiki reacciona y deshace el beso.**

-¡¿Po-por qué hiciste eso?! –grito sonrojada y confundida

-Yo… -se quedo callado, no quería decirle todavía lo que sentía por miedo a ser rechazado –No lo sé… -

-No… lo… -fruncio el ceño y se levantó enojada -¡Idiota! –grito y salió corriendo

-¡Kamiki! –grito y luego suspiro –Tsk… soy un idiota –negó con la cabeza  
**  
Y luego se dedicó a mirar como Kamiki corría y desaparecia al dar la vuelta para entrar a la cocina.**  
**  
Paralela a esta situación era la de Rin y Shiemi quienes se encontraban en la sala hablando de lo más lindo. Hasta que escucharon correr a Kamiki y luego la vieron pasar pero nadie dijo nada solo se dedicaron a ver a la chica de dos colas subir con rapidez las escaleras y desaparecer.**

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Kamiki-chan? –suspiro

-No te preocupes Shiemi, no debe ser nada malo –sonríe y se acerca más a ella

-Eso espero –dice preocupada y luego le sonríe a Rin -¿En qué estábamos? -

-…Pues… en lo del beso de la catarata –se sonroja

-Ah… cierto –dice desviando la mirada –_Aquel beso que me quita el sueño… Demonios Rin… ¿Por qué no me has vuelto a besar? _-pensó y lo último en voz alta – Bésame… -dijo en un susurro audible para Rin.

-¿Eh? –se sonrojo al escuchar lo que dijo la rubia

-¿Eh? ¡Nada! –grito sonrojada –Solo pensaba en voz alta… -miro a otro lado

-…Shiemi… -la llama mientras se acerca lentamente a ella

-Etto… ¿Sí? –voltea inocente, encontrándose a Rin muy cerca de ella -¿Qué sucede? –se sonroja

-Tus deseos son ordenes –sonríe y la besa  
**  
Shiemi abrió los ojos como platos para luego cerrarlos y hacerle frente al beso que Rin le estaba dando, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este y dejándose llevar por el momento, mientras Rin poso sus manos en la cintura de Shiemi y la acercó a ella. El besó termino pronto pues necesitaron de algo muy vital: El aire. **

**Mientras Kamiki y Shiemi tuvieron sus momentos "románticos". Shura se encontraba peleando de nuevo con Yukio pero esta vez en el techo de la mansión.**

-Que débil eres, cuatro ojos –dijo mientras seguía lanzándole puchos a diestra y siniestra

-Cállate –dijo enojado mientras esquivaba cada puñete

-Tsk, déjate golpear –seguía lanzando puñetazos

-Ya quisieras –dijo mientras seguía esquivando –Alto –dijo de un momento a otro y ella se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La nena se cansó? –sonríe altanera

-No, simplemente me aburrí –bosteza –Será mejor que vaya a ver a Ni-san, espero no haya hecho algún destrozo.-

-¿Por qué proteges tanto a tu hermano? -

-No es de tu incumbencia –dijo serio y frío –Nos vemos luego –dijo y desaparecio

-Tsk ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta de lo que siento? Encima tiene anteojos~ -suspira –Eso debería ayudarlo a ver… -sonríe cansada y se retira a darse un buen baño relajante.  
**  
Mientras en un reino no muy lejano~**

-Está todo listo señor, cuando usted ordene me encargaré de matar a esas personas y usted podrá conquistar el reino vecino –sonríe un hombre de largos cabellos rubios

-Me parece bien –sonríe –Esperemos un rato más, que se relajen y disfruten que pronto no habrán más momentos así para ellos –suelta una carcajada y el hombre rubio ríe con él.

* * *

**lamento que sea tan corto! en cuanto leí el comentario sin nombre que decía que llevaba 3 semanas esperando y que ... bueno leanlo xD más fácil :3**

Gracias por esperar! Espero les haya gustado~ Un review! por favor *v*


	10. ¡Fortuna!

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! jajaja ¿Qué tal? :) Lamento la demora! :( Y lamento que sea tan corto... es que los capitulos me salieron así xD jajaja y Gracias por el consejo Sofi-chan... ya lo he hecho pero incluso así el tiempo es corto... además tengo otros fic's ... :ok: eso no tiene que ver xD porqué me demoró el doble con los otros jajajaja**

**Espero les guste!**

* * *

Cap. 10.- ¡Fortuna!

**Se podía observar a una hermosa señorita de cabellos rubios caminar por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no le importaba por donde iba, solo se fijaba en no tropezar.**

-He caminado demasiado –suspira -¿Dónde estaré? –mira a todos los lados y ve una cruz de color blanca -¡Estoy en mi reino! –grito sorprendida –Que descuidada… he caminado tanto que he terminado aquí –ríe levemente

**Sin más que decir, la princesa sigue su caminar sin rumbo alguno, está pensando en los acontecimientos amorosos que tuvo con Rin. **

-Rin… -se sonroja al recordar a su amigo

**Suspira y a lo lejos divisa una cueva, sin embargo no es eso lo que le llama la atención, dentro de esta cueva se puede ver algo brillante. **

-¿Qué podría ser eso? –se preguntó así misma

**Decidida, camina rumbo a la cueva para comprobar que es lo que hay dentro. Grande es su sorpresa al ver que dentro de esta hay millones de piedritas de color verde.**

-¿Estás son…Esmeraldas?-se agacho a recoger algunas –Son hermosas –sonrío –Me preguntó… ¿Por qué mis padres jamás explotaron está mina de Esmeraldas? –Suspiro –Será que… ¿Es algo valioso para ellos? O ¿Qué no sabían de su existencia? –dentro de ella se formulaban millones de preguntas sin una sola respuesta.

**Se puso de pie y guardó las piedras que había recogido, salió de la cueva decidida a contarles a sus padres de esto. La cueva estaba en su reino así que podría usarlo para mejor la economía de su pueblo y quizás romper el compromiso con Suguro. **

-Shiemi-sama –aparecieron Shura y Yukio detrás de unos árboles

-¡Shura-chan! ¡Yuki-chan! –grito sorprendida al verlos -¿Desde cuándo… ?-no termino de preguntar

-Te seguimos cuando vimos que estabas saliendo sin nadie -dijo Shura sonriente.

**-Flashback-**

**Shura y Yukio caminaban hablando de cosas triviales hasta que vieron a una Shiemi distraída caminando rumbo al bosque. **

-¿A dónde cree que va? –frunció el ceño –Se podría lastimar -

-Entonces sigámosla, Shura –sugirió Yukio

-Pues… -suspiro –Tienes razón… si le decimos algo quizás no quiera y se meta a la casa… mejor solo sigámosla de lejos -

-Sí –asintió Yukio y la empezaron a seguir a unos cuantos pasos atrás

**-Fin Flashback-**

-Ya veo… -sonríe –Gracias por preocuparse por mí –sonríe

-Es mi trabajo Shiemi –le guiña un ojo –Además sabes que te quiero mucho –sonrío y cogió a Shiemi del cuello en una clase de abrazo.

-¡Shura lastimas a Shiemi-san! –gritó preocupado Yukio

-Lo siento –la soltó y río un poco

-Cof, cof no te preocupes –sonríe –Vamos al castillo… necesito hablar con mis padres –sonríe

-Claro –asintieron ambos

-Dime Shiemi… ¿Qué encontraste en esa Cueva? –preguntó Shura curiosa

-Pues encontré unas piedras preciosas –dijo mientras sacaba algunas que había guardado antes

-¡Oh! Son hermosas… -dijo Shura

-Sí, si las explotan podrían ganar mucho dinero –comentó Yukio acercándose peligrosamente a Shura sin darse cuenta.

-Pues eso mismo pensé yo –sonrío Shiemi –Etto… -se sonrojo mientras veía como Yukio y Shura se miraban

-¡Ah! –golpeo a Yukio y lo boto de un golpe lejos de ella –Cuatro ojos idiota.

-Tranquila Shura-chan –sonríe nerviosa -

-Mejor vámonos de una buena vez –gruño Shura y jaló a Shiemi de un brazo directo al castillo

**Yukio se levantó y salió corriendo para alcanzar a las dos mujeres.**

-¡Shura! –gritó al alcanzarlas -¡Que bruta eres! ¡Yo no hice nada! –grito enojado

-¡Ya cállate! –empezaron a discutir y Shiemi aprovecho para irse a buscar a sus padres.

**Comenzó a correr directo al comedor encontrándose con Suguro en el camino.**

-Shiemi-san ¿Buscas a alguien? -

-¡Suguro-kun! ¿Has visto a mis padres? –le preguntó –Necesito hablarles urgente ¡Hice un gran descubrimiento! –sonríe emocionada

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es? –preguntó curioso

-Pues... –sacó las piedritas y se las mostro –Son esmeraldas, las encontré en una cueva por mi reino –sonríe

-Ya veo, debemos avisarles cuanto antes -

-¡Sí! -

-Bien, te ayudaré a buscar –se ofreció y esta acepto

**Ambos corrieron hacia las escaleras y por suerte ellos bajaban.**

-¿Sucede algo Shiemi? –preguntó su madre seria

-¡Tengo algo importante que contarles! –dijo emocionada

-¿En serio y qué es tan importante? –dijo esta vez el padre

-Encontré Estás piedras en una cueva en nuestro reino –sus ojos brillaban

-Es una gran oportunidad para expandir su economía de exportación –dijo Suguro

-Sí… es muy bueno saberlo –dijo "alegre" la madre –Shiemi-san sube con nosotros para hablar –dijo amablemente causando un escalofríos en Suguro

**Shiemi asintió y subió junto a sus padres pero antes regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a Suguro, quien imitó la acción.**

-¿Sucede algo padres? –dijo sonriente

-Pues… queríamos decirte que estamos alegres de la noticia pero… -suspiro –Realmente no es el motivo por el cual nosotros queremos que te cases… el dinero es lo de menos… -

-¿Lo de menos? –pregunto y fruncio el ceño –Pero el pueblo… -

-Silencio –dijo su padre enojado –Nos interesa un bledo el pueblo… tu madre recibió el reino por ser hija única de tus abuelos… solo por eso nosotros aceptamos ya que tus abuelos se negaban a dárselo a alguien más –suspiro

-Pero… pero –empezó a sollozar

-Nosotros queremos que te cases con Suguro-sama para que junten los reinos y nosotros podamos irnos –sonrío a su esposo –Irnos de viaje por todo el mundo -

-¿Con… con qué dinero? –preguntó sorprendida

-Pues… no es de tu incumbencia –dijo molesta la mujer

-Ahora vete… ya que sabes la verdad, no insistas en dejar el compromiso –dijo enojado

**Shiemi salió del cuarto de sus padres directo al suyo, se tiró en la cama y junto a él subió Kuro quien se acurrucó junto a ella.**

* * *

**Revieeeeeewwwwwwwwwww! 3**


	11. Desgracias

**Lamentoooooooooo tantooo la demora! :3 Ojala les guste el cap. xD creo que es muy corto e.é trataré de que el siguiente sea más largo~ **

* * *

11_Desgracias

**En otro reino… **

**Se podía observar un hombre de no más de 25 años, sentado en una silla cubierta de oro y joyas al medio de un gran salón, alrededor de este varias mujeres con frutas y demás cosas y al frente de este hombre de cabellos morados y sonrisa burlona un hombre de cabellos largos dorados. **

-Señor, como le dije antes todo está listo para cuando usted decida dar la orden de atacar_ "Ciudad Nueva" _–dijo agachado ante el hombre

-Me parece perfecto… ¿Dónde está Renzo? –preguntó mirando a todos lados

-Salió, señor -

-Bueno… no importa, ¡Que comience la diversión! –Gritó emocionado –Arthur… mata a los reyes de "_Ciudad Nueva" __**–**_ordenó

-Como mande –respondió y se levantó hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció

-Mi amada Paku… te prometo conquistar esas tierras que tanto deseabas tener –sonríe -

**En "Ciudad Nueva"**

-¡Rin! –Llamó alegre la rubia -¿Vamos a pasear? –Sonríe

-¡Claro Shiemi! –Sonríe alegre y la coge de la mano para salir

-…-sonríe ante la acción de su amigo y salen

**Ambos caminan perdidos en el paisaje del bosque por donde sin darse cuenta dieron a caminar.**

-Es un bonito lugar… -sonríe

-Si –sonríe Rin -_¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo? –_Pensaba el peli azul –Shiemi… -

-¿Sí? –Lo mira preocupada

-Hay… hay algo que tengo que… que decirte -

-Te escucho –sonríe

-Bueno… verás… -suspira – Yo…

-¿Tú? –Parpadea varias veces

-¡Me gustas Shiemi! –Gritó asustando a la rubia

-…-se sonrojo y soltó la mano de Rin sorprendiendo a este –Rin… -lo miro con tristeza

-Yo… ¡No tienes que decir nada! –Gritó preocupado –Solo… solo quería que lo supieras… -

-Rin yo… - es interrumpida por un confundido Rin

-No digas nada Shiemi… -sonríe y se va

-¡Rin! –Grita y las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir recorren sus sonrojadas mejillas –Tú también me gustas… -dijo al viento

**Mientras en el castillo de "Ciudad Carmesí" **

-¡Renzo! ¿Dónde te habías metido? -

-Lo lamento mi señor –un chico de cabellos rosados hace su aparición y se inclina ante el rey

-Quiero que sigas al grupo de asesinato que es liderado por Arthur, no quiero que cometa errores -

-Como usted ordené –sonríe y desaparece

-…Pronto… pronto Paku –ríe

-¿Hermano? –aparece un hombre de cabellos verdes en forma de cerro (creo…)

-¡Amaimon! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! -grito

-¿Pasó algo bueno? –Dijo sin interés

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Hoy será el día en que por fin tenga el poder de Ciudad Nueva! –sonríe

-Me alegro por ti hermano –suspira y se va

-Los chicos de ahora no se alegran con nada –hizo una mueca de disgusto

Mientras con Renzo…

El peli rosado iba caminando alegremente por el bosque, ya había pisado tierra ajena y debía permanecer alerta por si alguien lo veía. Por suerte solo se encontró con Arthur.

-Viejo amigo –dijo el peli rosa llamando la atención del rubio

-¿Renzo? -

-He venido a verificar que hagas bien tu trabajo –dijo con burla

-Maldita alimaña –se miran con odio

-Para que no cometas errores, te diré en que momento atacar –se adelantó –Espera mi señal –dicho esto el peli rosa desaparece dejando a un rubio muy enojado

En medio camino, Renzo se detiene al ver a una peli morada entrenar puntería con unos ¿Cuchillos?

-¿Qué hace una hermosa dama practicando su perfecta puntería? –Miró hacia el árbol que recibía los cuchillos, en este había un circulo y al medio de este se encontraban la mayoría de cuchillos lanzados

-¿Quién eres tú? –Dijo con desconfianza –Nunca te he visto por aquí

-Solo soy un turista… -dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-Mmm… -kamiki no dudó ni un minuto en desconfiar del peli rosa cosa que no pasó desapercibida por este

-¿Quieres una pelea de entrenamiento? –Retó

-…-sonríe orgullosa -¿Serás capaz de llevarme la velocidad? –Dijo con superioridad

-Por supuesto que sí -

Ambos se pusieron en posición y la primera en atacar fue Kamiki quien comenzó por lanzarle una patada que fue esquivada con facilidad por el peli rosa quien cogió la pierna de la chica para lanzarla. Ágilmente la peli morada evitó caerse y volvió a atacar pero esta vez con puñetes que fueron esquivados con suma agilidad y destreza por parte de Renzo.

-¿No atacarás? –gruño Kamiki

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna y por fin hizo una llave dejando a la peli morada incapacitada de moverse. Sin más que hacer le dio un fuerte cabezazo y dejo a la peli morada medio moribunda por el golpe.

-Creo que me pasé –sonríe

Y ayuda a la peli morada a pararse para dejarla en un árbol. Luego de eso se dirige al castillo pero al llegar ve a Arthur saliendo junto a su grupo.

-¿No te dije que esperarás? –Gruño

-Te demoraste –dijo con molestia y desapareció junto a su gente

-…-suspiro y lo siguió

Mientras tanto Shiemi recién llegaba al castillo y se encontró con Yukio en el camino.

-Yuki-chan –sonríe la rubia -¿Has visto a Rin? -

-Lo lamento Shiemi-san no lo he visto -

-Ya veo… -

Ambos se dirigen a la sala y lo primero que ven es un charco lleno de sangre.

-¿Qué…? –La rubia no salía de su asombro -

Yukio cogió la mano de Shiemi y juntos se acercaron a ver quién era el dueño de esa sangre. Ambos abren los ojos como platos y Shiemi se desploma.

-¡Noooooooooo! –grito y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control

Yukio no podía creer lo que veía, los padres de Shiemi estaban tirados y cortados por el cuello y varias partes pero uno de ellos parecía que quisiera hablar.

-Shiemi-san –se acercó a la madre y empezó a escuchar lo poco que podía oír –Ella... dice algo -

Pero Shiemi no respondía solo lloraba y lloraba, por suerte se encontraba con Yukio quien escucho todo o lo que pudo y después de que la mujer diera su último suspiro le cerró los ojos al igual que al hombre para luego acercarse a Shiemi y acariciar sus cabellos hasta que se calmara.

-¿Que-qué te dije-dijeron? –Preguntó aun deprimida

-Que vaya por… una tal Rangicu… -

-Ya veo… -de nuevo se tiro en llanto a los brazos de Yukio que sin rechistar la acogió y empezó a consolar

* * *

**¿Quien será el rey de Ciudad Carmesí?  
¿Renzo terminará enamorando a Kamiki?  
¿Qué hará Shiemi? ¿Buscará a Rangicu?  
¿Me dejarán algun Review? (nunca lo hacen T_T)  
¿Seguiré preguntando incoherencias?  
TODO ESTO Y MÁS EN: La princesa y la mano derecha del principe ! Acercándose al final~ **


End file.
